La estrella del Zenith
by WienGirl
Summary: Kardia es enviado a localizar un horror sin nombre y enfrentarlo ya que han llegado rumores al Santuario de que algo tiene atemorizados a varios pueblos costeros. En su camino se topa con dos personajes que jamás imaginó conocer y cuyo apoyo será muy valioso. Un pequeño intento de fantasia caballerezca. Gracias por leer.
1. Kardia, un dragon y dos magos

**Estrella del Zenit**

.

.

**1**

**Kardia, un dragón y dos magos**

.

.

.

Una tarde otoño un caballero dorado llego al sudoeste de Escocia siendo recibido por una fría ráfaga de viento que soplaba a través de los altos arboles del bosque donde había caído, este frio habría comenzado a preocupar a cualquiera puesto que amenazaba con volverse un vendaval. No obstante, a nuestro caballero dorado el frio era lo que menos le preocupaba, lo que le tenía con pendiente era que no tenía ni idea de dos cosas: a donde iba realmente y qué estaba buscando.

Empezó a caminar unos metros bastante fastidiado y cansado por el largo viaje cargando la pesada caja de pandora, pasados unos minutos se detuvo lanzando un largo suspiro, sobando un poco su hombro izquierdo e intentando recobrar la compostura. Se detuvo a un lado del camino serpenteante que se internaba por en medio de un espeso bosque a pensar un poco; El Patriarca solo menciono brevemente que algo pasaba en una ciudad cercana a la ubicación donde acababa de llegar pero no sabía qué era o donde, es más ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad a su jefe de especular que podría estar pasando.

La culpa la tenía el mismo Kardia por salir con prisas del Santuario emocionado por la batalla que iba a sostener evitando lo que él llamaba "_información inútil que se puede averiguar al momento_" lo que le ocasionaba problemas después evidentemente.

—Creo que debí investigar un poco más y ahora ¿qué se supone que haga, ir de puerta en puerta preguntando si alguien ha visto algo raro? —pensó con sarcasmo pero era una posibilidad por absurdo que fuera. El problema era que estaba en medio de la nada con tan solo un bosque al rededor y no se sentía ninguna presencia ni maligna ni benigna en la periferia de su ubicación.

Siguió el camino que se internaba en el bosque ya que, anteriormente, se había encontrado con cosas interesantes en ese tipo de ubicaciones y, siendo honestos, no le molestaba andar en lugares así porque los arboles eran excelentes para subirse y ver ubicaciones cercanas además no se veían bosques con arboles así de altos en Grecia.

Mientras caminaba sentía mucho silencio y solo se oía el trinar de los pájaros o el ruido del aire entre las copas de los altos árboles, pero no se sentía presencia humana alguna en la cercanía. De pronto el joven sintió mucha soledad en esa área y eso le resulto igual de extraño así que sin perder más tiempo empezó a caminar más rápido deseando llegar a alguna aldea o esperando encontrarse con alguien a quien preguntar dónde estaba el poblado más cercano. Conforme Kardia se iba internando en el bosque más rara le resultaba la ausencia de personas en la zona así como el trinar de las aves el cual se quedó muy atrás y ahora solo reinaba el silencio; llego un punto en que se preguntó si no se habría equivocado de lugar o bien que algún dios maligno hubiera eliminado a la gente.

Dispuesto a despejar sus inquietudes subió de un salto a la copa del árbol más alto que tenia cerca y desde ahí diviso el alrededor: detrás de él se veía todo el frondoso y extenso bosque, por otro lado, al frente de él se veían los verdes campos que rodeaban un diminuto poblado que se divisaba hacia el noroeste. Kardia apenas si veía con dificultad los techos de las casitas. No sabiendo si ese era el sitio al que debía llegar decidió ir para allá y ver qué había. Se sintió más tranquilo al ver que si había un poblado cercano, solo quedaba corroborar si estaba habitado o si la gente habría huido a causa de alguna supuesta presencia maligna.

Camino con paso rápido para poder llegar lo antes posible y encontrar la presencia demoniaca que, un par de días atrás, el Patriarca le había pedido investigar cuanto antes.

—Necesito encargarte que visites la lejana Inglaterra en busca de suceso extraño que ocurre en esas tierras— le dijo muy serio una mañana en la Sala del Trono en el Templo Principal.

—¿Suceso extraño? —repitió el Santo dorado postrado ante Sage esperando a que continuara.

—Si, un viajero de Rodorio regreso de una ruta comercial diciendo que los pueblerinos hablaban de algo que los aterrorizaba desde hacía un tiempo. Es probable que se trate de un dios maligno que haya tomado esa región.

—¿El viajero aún está en la ciudad? —pregunto con poco interés.

—No, él ha tenido que retomar sus rutas mercantiles —respondió Sage con toda calma—. Aunque sea un rumor hay que ir a corroborar que todo esté bien.

—Claro, iré enseguida —no lo dijo muy entusiasmado puesto que no se veía que fuera a haber alguna batalla interesante por esas tierras desconocidas para él.

—Vamos un momento a la biblioteca para explicarte en el mapa donde es y cómo llegar.

En la biblioteca del Templo, en medio de los cientos de libros y rollos que ahí habia, le mostro el mapa de Inglaterra y una ubicación más o menos cercana a la ruta que había visitado el comerciante de Rodorio. En el mapa Kardia vio el bosque donde debía encontrarse y ríos alrededor de este así como un muy pequeño poblado, cuyo nombre no podía recordar, supuestamente ubicado no muy lejos de ahí. En ese momento odio no haber memorizado todo y haberlo tomado tan a la ligera.

Siguió su camino rumbo al poblado que alcanzo a ver momentos atrás esperando encontrar algo alrededor que le fuera útil a su misión sin embargo algo lo hizo detenerse en seco, de pronto el aire que se filtraba por entre los arboles comenzó a ser mucho más rudo moviendo las copas de estos violentamente y agitadoras de un lado a otro; por un momento, Kardia creyó que estos caerían estrepitosamente y comenzó a correr buscando el origen del fuerte viento.

—Este viento no es normal, algo lo provoca —se dijo feliz de que apareciera un posible oponente.

En ese momento una oscuridad inundo todo a su alrededor, el viento seguía soplando muy fuerte y fue tanto que, durante un momento, el caballero dorado no pudo moverse teniendo que ocultarse tras unos arboles. El viento soplaba de tal modo que le impedía salir de su escondite para buscar al enemigo asi como la repentina oscuridad lo complicaba aun más, miro al cielo por unos segundos encontrándose con que había algo sobre los bosques que se movía en dirección opuesta a como él venia caminando e intento llegar a la copa del árbol para ver mejor puesto que no distinguía lo que estaba sobre los árboles. Era como si aquello tuviera escamas de un color café rojizo intenso.

—¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?!

Al llegar a la copa del árbol vio con sus propios ojos al animal que, con todo su esplendor, volaba sobre los bosques ocasionando el fuerte vendaval asi como la oscuridad: se trataba de un enorme dragon rojo que volaba bajo, desplegaba sus dos largas alas planeando sobre el territorio alzando el vuelo y describiendo una línea recta en su trayecto mientras proyectaba una enorme sombra por donde pasaba. Kardia lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos ya que era la primera vez que veía un animal asi. El esperaba cualquier tipo de enemigo con forma humana pero nunca un lagarto de esas dimensiones.

Su forma era la de un lagarto alado, con cuatro patas y una larga cola. Sus escamas eran totalmente rojas de un tono opaco que fácilmente podría pasar por un color café. Su cabeza era colosal con una enorme boca con varios colmillos por fuera y coronada por un par de cuernos de forma semicircular del mismo color que sus escamas. A simple vista pareciera que ese animal mediría unos 40 metros de largo desde la cabeza hasta la cola.

Kardia lo miraba fascinado y ansioso por enfrentarlo en combate, por lo que sin perder mas tiempo se puso la armadura haciendo señales desde la copa del árbol. Quería que el enorme animal lo viera pero tendría que esperarlo a que diera un giro en su recorrido. Ahora entendía porque no había personas alrededor ni viajeros ni otros animales. Seguramente el dragón era el horror del que todos estaban huyendo.

—¡VEN A PELEAR CONMIGO LAGARTIJA GIGANTE! —grito lo más alto que pudo para ser visto con el animal quien, de pronto, giro en su trayecto y detuvo su vuelo justo arriba de Kardia.

El caballero dorado se vio reflejado en los amarillos ojos de su oponente, los cuales eran de un color intenso y sin pupila que se abrieron mucho al ver al pequeño santo de Atena.

—¿Quién eres humano? —el dragón hablo con eco en su voz profunda sorprendiendo aun más a Kardia quien jamás había conocido a un animal que hablara—No pareces un hechicero.

—No soy un hechicero, soy un caballero del Santuario enviado para detenerte.

—¿Un caballero dices? —el animal lo observo por unos segundos de arriba a bajo suspendido en el aire—Tu armadura es brillante, tan brillante como el más fino oro —respondió el dragon—, la quiero para ponerla con mi tesoro. Entrégamela.

—¿Qué quieres mi armadura? —Kardia no entendió al momento esa solicitud pero le pareció de lo más absurda— ¡Estás loco, jamás te la daré! Vamos pelea conmigo y te mostraré de lo que soy capaz.

—¡Quiero tu armadura!

En ese momento el caballero dorado observo claramente como el largo cuello del dragon comenzaba a resplandecer, otra técnica que el jamás había visto pero se imaginaba que arrojaría el dragon por la boca.

—¡Demonios, debo salir de aquí o me asará como animal! —solo podía ir hacia abajo antes de que proyectara hacia fuera todo el fuego que había en su interior o bien podría ir hacia arriba.

De un salto Kardia llego a la cabeza del animal justo antes de que este lanzara una gran llamarada de su boca incendiando las copas de los arboles justo donde el santo de oro estaba parado, en ese momento este supo que si hubiera ido para abajo lo habría alcanzado el fuego.

—¿Dónde te escondiste humano?

—Estoy donde menos te lo imaginas —dijo Kardia triunfante—. Ahora verás lagartija crecida, ¡aguja escarlata! —lanzo su ataque más poderoso justo al cuello del dragon sin obtener resultados— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Mis escamas son muy duras, si estás tratando de usar una espada para herirme no lo conseguirás.

—Demonios…

Kardia logro mas o menos sentarse sobre el animal y, efectivamente, las escamas de este eran muy duras casi tanto como lo era su armadura dorada. Al mismo tiempo el dragon rojo alzaba el vuelo con rapidez y brusquedad moviendo sus alas violentamente para tirar al caballero dorado. El joven trataba de no perder el equilibrio cosa que le estaba costando puesto que el cuerpo del animal se movía con violencia, como si fuera una serpiente, mientras hacia maniobras de vuelo impidiendo que Kardia lanzara otro ataque.

—¡Maldita lagartija, aguja escarlata katakeo!

Una vez más el ataque del santo escorpión desapareció en las escamas del animal como si nada hubiera pasado, el ataque simplemente se desvaneció cual polvo, pero no podía pensar como atacarlo con otra técnica ya que su mente estaba más ocupada viendo como intentaba sujetarse mientras el dragon volaba en picada volviendo a remontarse a los cielos en cuestión de segundos. El caballero ya iba bien agarrado de las escamas en la espalda del dragon e intento sentarse para tratar de ver sobre qué estaban volando y solo alcanzo a ver por unos momentos que iban sobre el espeso bosque; desde esa altura se veía a su izquierda la costa con sus furiosas olas y los verdes campos a su derecha, aunque no podía saber si iban al norte o al sur.

—Entrégame tu armadura humano y te dejare justo aquí —le dijo el dragón con ánimos de negociar el dejarlo sobre un alta colina.

—¡Estas loco animal, jamás te daría mi armadura! De hecho, no vivirás para ver eso — trato de llegar a la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo y nuevamente lanzo su técnica encendiendo al máximo su cosmos.

Su ataque se dejó ver cual roja estela en medio del cielo grisáceo siendo esta tan intensa que bien podría haber cegado a cualquiera que la viera. El dragon quedo cegado por el intenso brillo de la técnica de Kardia cerrando los ojos por unos segundos y girando bruscamente sobre su ala derecha tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio durante el vuelo en ese momento Kardia intento atacarlo nuevamente tratando de llegar a su cuello para cortárselo pero el animal giro la cabeza hacia atrás tan rápido y violento que golpeo al santo dorado en la frente perdiendo este el conocimiento de pronto. Asi, el caballero dorado cayo desde quien sabe cuantos pies de altura completamente inconsciente mientras el dragón seguía su vuelo tratando de recuperarse la ceguera momentánea.

.

Dos hombres se hallaban charlando preocupadamente al frente de la puerta de una alta y estrecha cabaña justo detrás de ambos. Uno de ellos vestía una túnica azul y el otro una túnica color café, ambos llevaban sus cabellos largos y grises bajo amplios sombreros puntiagudos, así como un báculo en su mano derecha. Miraban con preocupación al infinito mientras hablaban sobre un problema a tratar.

—Ha vuelto aparecer —indico el hombre de la túnica azul—, uno de los mercaderes del pueblo dice que lo vieron sobrevolando la zona de Glasgow.

—Han pedido al Rey que mande apoyo pero no lo han conseguido. Creen que estamos mintiendo con respecto al dragón —respondió el otro también muy preocupado—. Creen que un animal como ese es tan fácil de matar como si fuera un oso o una manada de lobos, casi todos los pueblos de la costa están deshabitados desde que eso llego.

—Escuché que pidieron apoyo incluso a los poderosos magos de Edimburgo y Londres.

—Lo hicieron pero, como todo, no han venido. Te digo Gilman que creen que mentimos, que son alucinaciones de un par de viejos magos como nosotros.

—¡Hablas como si tuvieras más de 600 años viejo amigo! —respondió el mago de la túnica azul, llamado Gilman, en medio de risas—. Lo que es cierto es que estamos muy viejos para cazar dragones por nuestra cuenta pero creo que podríamos pedir apoyo directamente en Edimburgo.

—¿Te refieres a que vayamos hasta allá y hablemos con el Rey?

—Si, solo eso quedaría dado que no responden o no les importa. Iríamos a hacer que les importe, es importante que vayamos en breve y pedir una audiencia.

En ese momento las reflexiones de ambos se vieron interrumpidas por un estruendo que se oyó dentro de la casa, como si algo hubiera estallado de repente. Los dos hombres entraron con rapidez encontrándose conque en el interior había un enorme agujero que iba desde el techo hasta el sótano dejando pasar la poca luz que había al interior de la construcción.

—¿Que demonios le paso a tu casa Gilman? —el mago de la túnica café, un hombre regordete y de baja estatura abrió mucho sus enormes ojos azules impactado por el espectáculo mientras que Gilman, el hombre de la tunica azul y mucho más alto, estaba igual de sorprendido abriendo mucho sus ojos y revisando la destrucción de arriba hacia abajo.

—Algo cayo, algo muy pesado —tras ojear rápidamente miro con detenimiento el sótano desde donde estaba apenas paso la polvareda que se hizo.

Este se aproximo al hueco lo más que pudo tratando de encontrar lo que había caído y destruido su propiedad, y ahí en medio del sótano alcanzo a divisar una figura humana inmóvil que vestía una armadura tan amarilla como el oro.

—Es una persona… —dejo al báculo y el sombrero recargados en una columna que no se había destruido e intento llegar al sótano de un salto puesto que ya no había escaleras para bajar.

Kardia estaba en el suelo inconsciente por la caída y el golpe traía la armadura puesta pero le faltaba el casco. Gilman lo observo con calma tocando su frente sintiendo el ardiente calor que emanaba el caballero dorado; calor que venía desde su corazón y solía tenerlo en cama por varios días.

—Está ardiendo en fiebre.

—¿Tiene fiebre y qué harás con él?

—Vamos, baja y ayúdame a subirlo. Lo pondremos en el suelo, esperaremos a que despierte y después lo hare que reconstruya mi vivienda aunque… — no estaba seguro de esto ultimo ya que al mirar hacia el techo vio que las ramas del árbol que estaba justo arriba de su casa estaban todas quebradas.

El hombre de la armadura cayo en línea recta y caída libre desde alguna parte del cielo y de no haber estado la casa, con un sótano lleno de bultos, paja y otras cosas, al final de la trayectoria aquel sujeto se habría hecho pedazos al tocar el suelo. El mago lo observo con cuidado sin entender que tipo de armadura llevaba además intrigado por la fiebre que tenía y porque este no se hubiera matado.

—¿Dónde lo recostamos?

—En el suelo de la planta baja le haremos un lugar entre los escombros. Sospecho que este hombre no es de por aquí, se ve muy distinto a los caballeros del Rey.

—Su armadura se ve curiosa, como si estuviera hecha de oro y es de lo más resistente, pudo haber muerto con la caída.

—De oro… —Gilman pensó un poco, tenia una idea disparatada en la cabeza que no pudo aterrizar en ese momento ya que debían sacarlo del sótano y, como fuera, llevarlo arriba.

.

Kardia despertó hasta el dia siguiente cuando la luz del sol de la mañana le llego hasta el rostro, al abrir los ojos vio un techo destruido sobre su cabeza. En ese momento noto que estaba dormido en el suelo de una casa, una vivienda que tenía un enorme agujero en medio, tablas de piso botadas y partidas por la mitad asi como un primer piso también destrozado. Asi que aterrizo dentro de una cabaña en medio del bosque, no supo que paso al perder el conocimiento; solo que el dragon le golpeo la cabeza y eso fue todo. Lo demás fue oscuridad. Trato de incorporarse viendo la armadura montada justo frente a él deslizándose la manta que lo cubría y el paño aun húmedo que tenia en la frente.

Además de eso el cuerpo le dolía completamente desde su cabeza hasta los pies. ¿Desde cuanta altura habría caído? No lo podía calcular con exactitud pero agradecía infinitamente el no haber muerto.

—¿Hola, hay alguien? —llamo en voz alta esperando una respuesta puesto que la casa no se veía deshabitada aunque estuviera destruida.

—Hasta que al fin despertaste, joven amigo —de otra puerta salió un hombre mayor que observo a Kardia con preocupación.

El caballero dorado no sabia que decir puesto que no se esperaba un anfitrión como ese, se trataba de un hombre mayor con el cabello canoso y completamente blanco, sus ojos violeta resaltaban sobre su rostro pálido casi blanco con algunas arrugas además llevaba los cabellos largos y grises recogidos, se veía que era un hombre muy alto y delgado además de bien vestido a la usanza de la zona. Tenia una apariencia regia a pesar de su evidente avanzada edad.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto con duda y miedo en la voz.

—Mi apellido es Carolan —indico con seriedad—, pero por aquí me conocen como Gilman. ¿Quién eres joven amigo y cómo es que caíste del cielo?

—Pues yo… —Kardia no entendía realmente donde estaba y aun no recobraba bien el sentido de la realidad— creo que no me siento muy bien.

—Tuviste una fiebre muy alta, batallamos para poderla bajar —indico el mago con calma sin dejar de observar al caballero dorado—. Me sorprende que puedas sentarte porque esa caída debió romperte los huesos, fuiste muy afortunado en que mi casa estuviera al final de tu trayecto.

—Ayer me encontré con un dragon rojo que quería mi armadura… —comenzó a decir frotándose la cabeza— Me enviaron a buscar algo que estuviera atemorizando esta zona y lo único que encontré fue a ese endemoniado animal. Trate de detenerlo montándome sobre él pero durante el combate me golpeo la cabeza y lo ultimo que recuerdo es que caí.

—¿Tu te montaste sobre el dragón?

—Si viejo es lo que acabo de decir —respondió molesto— luego esa bestia se echó a volar y yo iba en su espalda no sé como giro que perdí el equilibrio y termine en tu propiedad.

—¿No te pusiste a pensar que podrías morir si el animal se lanzaba a volar y caías?

—No pensé que fuera a caer, creí que lo mataría en segundos pero sus escamas eran muy duras e insistía en que le diera mi armadura, no sé por qué.

—A los dragones rojos les gusta el oro. Se llevan lo que sea de oro a sus mazmorras en las montañas y, ese en especial, ha causado varios estragos en los pueblos de la costa a pesar de que no se habían visto dragones en cientos de años por esa region.

—¿Por cierto, donde estoy?

—En el bosque de Galloway y el poblado más cercano es Dalry. ¿Dónde estabas antes de encontrar al dragon?

—No estoy muy seguro… cuando monté a la lagartija se veía el mar.

—Del otro lado del bosque, algo retirado de aquí —respondió pensativo encendiendo una pipa que llevaba en su mano derecha sacando una bocanada de humo aromático mientras permanecía delante de la ventana.

En ese momento se oyó que golpeaban la puerta y Kardia observo como su anfitrión le pedía lo esperara por unos minutos e iba a atender. Segundos después el hombre pequeño y regordete de la tunica café entro mirando al caballero dorado con sus grandes ojos azules. El joven observo al viejo mago con curiosidad porque sus ojos eran tan grandes como tazas de te y de un azul intenso como el mar.

—¡Vaya estas vivo jovencito, esa caída pudo haberte matado! —exclamo muy sorprendido— ¡¿Cómo es que no estás gravemente herido?! —pregunto aun más sorprendido.

—Solo estoy adolorido —comento Kardia aun sin entender—, muy adolorido.

—Como dije fuiste muy afortunado muchacho—respondió Gilman mirando al joven caballero con severidad y luego miro a su colega—. Como puedes observar viejo mago nuestro invitado está entero porque su armadura lo protegió de la caída, si acaso le dolerá el cuerpo pero eso fue gracias a nuestras pócimas que lograron curar la mayor parte de sus heridas tras el desafortunado suceso. Por cierto, joven amigo no nos has dicho tu nombre ni de dónde vienes.

—Yo…

Kardia no podía dejar de mirarlos con curiosidad, casi olvidando el dolor en su cuerpo, como si los dos viejos hubieran salido de otro mundo. El hombre regordete llevaba un sombrero puntiagudo, tunica café aparentemente hecha de pieles y un largo báculo de madera en su mano derecha. El joven jamás había visto a alguien vestido así además se veía muy rupestre en comparación con su refinado y alto anfitrión.

—Mi nombre es Kardia, pertenezco a la orden de caballeros de la diosa Atena y vengo desde Grecia— indico muy serio—, nos avisaron que había algo malo por acá, un mercader escuchó de un horror que tiene atemorizadas a las personas de aquí y por eso vine.

—¡Eso está muy lejos y es increíble que haya venido desde allá para combatir al dragon!

—Creo que, literalmente, nos caíste del cielo —comenzó a decir Gilman tomando asiento en una silla polvosa que no se había roto con la destrucción de la casa— ya que te mandaron desde allá también nosotros queremos pedir tu ayuda. Como podrás ver estamos bastante viejos para pelear contra Giafnar, el dragon rojo que conociste, nadie ha querido apoyar a los lugareños ni siquiera los hombres del Rey. Como viste no hay personas en toda la zona de la costa porque el dragón los tiene atemorizados —decía Gilman muy serio mirando a Kardia fijamente.

—Estábamos pensando en ir hasta Edimburgo a pedir apoyo —indico el otro mago—pero solo somos un par de viejos magos.

—¿Magos… Ustedes hacen brujería y esas cosas? —pregunto Kardia con voz sorprendida pero un poco asustado.

—Es correcto y no hacemos magia negra si es lo que estás pensando —respondió Gilman sin perder la calma— pero nuestro poder ya no es suficiente para derrotar al dragón. Hace algunos siglos lo fue cuando éramos más jóvenes pero… han pasado bastantes años ya no somos agiles ni podemos correr muchas distancias o aguantar largos combates. Necesitamos el apoyo de alguien más joven y resistente como tu joven amigo, alguien capaz de sobrevivir una caída desde varios pies de altura.

—¿Ustedes no han lanzado algún hechizo sobre mi o algo? —pregunto Kardia con dudas en la voz tratando de ponerse de pie— Los brujos me dan desconfianza —afirmo mientras intentaba pararse derecho y mantenerse de pie sin dejar de mirarlos por el rabillo del ojo.

—En tu tierra hay oráculos y brujos también —respondió Gilman sonriente— aunque tal vez nunca has hablado con uno —el mago se levantó de su silla sin perder la cordialidad que ya lo caracterizaba.

—La verdad no… —ahí corroboro que su anfitrión era verdaderamente un hombre alto, más alto que él pero solo fue por unos segundos ya que, en cosa de segundos, Kardia se volvió a desplomar.

—No podrás levantarte hasta dentro de unos días, estás muy lastimado. Sugiero te calmes e intentes descansar por ahora. En tu estado no podrás ni siquiera salir de esta casa.

—No puedo quedarme a perder el tiempo debo cumplir con mi misión —nuevamente intento ponerse de pie y nuevamente volvió a caer sintiendo aun más dolor.

—Será mejor que te tranquilices jovencito —indico el mago regordete— con el cuerpo tan lastimado no podrás hacer mucho.

Kardia no pudo objetar más y volvió a tratar de sentarse en el suelo de madera observando el panorama a su alrededor. En ese momento pudo apreciar el desastre que había ocasionado, por lo general las destrucciones de ese tipo le tenían sin cuidado pero su anfitrión le infundía tanto respeto que no pudo más que sentirse apenado.

—No quise destruir tu casa Viejo, la reconstruiré cuando haya completado la misión. Creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para retribuirte—dijo lo más amable que pudo.

—Eso sería estupendo joven amigo. Me hace falta esa ayuda porque esta totalmente destruida desde el techo hasta el sótano pero ya lo haremos después, ahora descansa.

—¿Cómo dices que se llama el dragón rojo?

—Su nombre es Giafnar, bueno así lo llamaron los pobladores de la costa.

—¿Ustedes saben dónde encontrarlo?

—En cuanto estés mejor podríamos ir hasta allá y buscar de alguna forma donde se esconde —decía Gilman pensativo lanzando otra bocanada de su pipa—, tengo una carreta en buen estado que puede llevarnos hasta allá aunque ese tipo de dragones suelen habitar en las montañas, supongo que vendrá del norte.

—Del norte…

—Por cierto, creo que andas con el estómago vacío, deja te acerco algo de comer —señalo una mesa que estaba arrinconada cerca de la pared donde había pan, queso y jamón así como un poco de fruta.

—Si, por favor —respondió Kardia quien no había comido nada desde su salida del Santuario.

Los dos magos salieron de la casa dejándolo comer. Mientras este trataba de recostarse nuevamente tras ingerir algo que lo hiciera sentir satisfecho, era la primera vez que salía tan lastimado de un combate y llego a la conclusión de que era más sencillo combatir personas que bestias. Le cortaría la cabeza al dragón apenas pudiera levantarse y esperaba que fuera lo más pronto posible.

—Bueno, no tendrás que forzarlo a reconstruir tu casa —comento el mago regordete apenas salieron.

—Obvio lo haré con magia en un momento más porque ese joven estará lastimado al menos el resto de la semana —dijo Gilman en voz baja.

—Es un tipo brusco aunque no me parece una mala persona, solo tiene malos modales y poco sentido común. Por cierto Gilman, él dijo que pertenecía a una orden. Podríamos pedirle que solicite apoyo con sus generales. Tres personas no podrán contra un dragón ni en mil años y menos si hay que irlo a buscar a la montaña.

—Me parece una buena idea que pudiéramos pedir apoyo aunque fuera un grupo reducido de personas con que fuéramos unos tres o cuatro más ya sería algo. Podríamos encarar a Giafnar fácilmente en su territorio; estoy seguro de que querrá esa armadura dorada ahora que la vio y eso podría ayudarnos a encontrar su escondite en las montañas.

—Si necesitamos un grupo de personas puedo preguntar entre los pueblerinos quien quisiera ayudarnos.

—No creo que quieran porque la gente que pedía ayuda era la de la costa. A las personas de Darly no les interesa irse a meter en un problema a menos que les afecte. No, mejor dejemos a los pueblerinos fuera e intentemos resolverlo nosotros, al menos mientras ese muchacho se recupera.

Ambos entraron nuevamente en la cabaña ya más resueltos mientras Gilman seguía fumando de su pipa.

—Escucha joven amigo estuvimos charlando y creemos que necesitaremos más apoyo para esta misión.

—Por supuesto que no viejo, yo puedo solo con esto solo es cuestión de que pueda recuperarme y moverme —replico Kardia molesto ante tal sugerencia—, no necesito apoyo de otros.

—Vamos, se razonable muchacho. En ese estado no podrás ni cruzar la puerta. Es mejor que pidas ayuda a alguien de tu confianza, al menos mientras te recuperas completamente.

Además del dolor de cuerpo, Kardia sintió que nuevamente su corazón le daría problemas de un momento a otro, ese órgano fastidioso no lo dejaba en paz. No tuvo más remedio que considerar mandar llamar a Degel, era una buena idea puesto que el caballero de los hielos no intervendría en la batalla si la misión no le correspondía pero si podría ayudarlo con su problema de salud al final de la batalla porque estaba decidido a no pedir ayuda para combatirlo.

—Hay alguien —comenzó a decir— otro caballero igual que yo que podría ayudarnos. Yo me pondré en contacto con él en cuanto pueda aunque no sé bien cuando podría estar aquí —mintió.

—¿Necesitas pergamino y tinta?

—No, yo tengo modo de comunicarme con él más rápido y espero esté aquí en breve. Con dos caballeros dorados en combate ese dragón no tendrá escapatoria.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

.

***Notas**: Este fic lo escribí por el día de San Jorge pero había olvidado subirlo. Gracias por leer, es un intento de fantasía caballeresca jaja.


	2. En la cabaña del mago

**Estrella del Zenit**

.

.

**2**

**En la cabaña del mago**

.

.

.

Solo habían pasado algunas horas desde que terminara su desayuno y Kardia comenzaba a desesperarse por ir en búsqueda del dragón Giafnar, su corazón ardía en ansias por la batalla final contra esa lagartija gigante sin embargo su cuerpo exigía descanso; ignorando sus dolencias nuevamente el joven intento ponerse de pie y dar un par de pasos sin conseguirlo cayendo irremediablemente alcanzando a sujetarse de una silla cercana y sintiéndose muy frustrado y enfadado además de adolorido.

¿Cuándo un caballero de Atena había tenido que pasar por semejante situación? El Patriarca no le había puesto un tiempo limite para cumplir con la misión así que no tenia el tiempo en contra como otras veces sin embargo, el caballero dorado siempre había sido impaciente y esta vez no era la excepción porque sentarse a ver pasar el tiempo era algo que detestaba. No obstante, luego de dos intentos más por ponerse de pie y mantenerse en esa posición desistió, estaba más que fastidiado por las heridas no visibles en su cuerpo que tantos problemas le estaban causando y que tenían que curarse cuanto antes.

—No tengo más remedio que esperar aquí a sentirme mejor… —se dijo desanimado desde el suelo mirando la hogaza de pan sobrante que estaba sobre el plato del desayuno y al lado de esta aun había un poco de queso, tomo ambos y comió otro poco de mala gana— Maldita sea… ¡detesto perder el tiempo así!

—La paciencia es algo que debes aprender, joven amigo —Gilman entro a la casa luego de terminar su tabaco y observo a Kardia con condescendencia—. La pócima que te dimos te aliviará mucho más rápido de lo que piensas puesto que en condiciones normales, probablemente, ni siquiera podrías mover una mano como ya te había mencionado.

—¿En cuántos días calculas que terminare de recuperarme?

—Cinco o seis como mínimo. Sin embargo, tardaras mas tiempo si haces demasiados esfuerzos, empieza poco a poco a moverte, un paso a la vez es lo más recomendable.

El mago dejo al quejoso caballero dorado por un momento observando con detalle el desastre en su propiedad mirando con cuidado cada rincón a su alrededor, no se podía subir al primer piso puesto que la escalera estaba totalmente desecha asi como el primer piso en general y; se veía que el sol estaba por llegar a su punto más alto porque entraba mucha luz al interior de la cabaña a través del enorme hueco del techo que amenazaba con tirar este por ambos lados de la estructura. Lo tenia sorprendido que la destrucción como tal no hubiera hecho que la cabaña se viniera totalmente abajo y que sus cimientos aun estuvieran en pie.

—Si me disculpas, debo arreglar este problema —le dijo levantando su largo bastón hacia el techo.

—Te dije que te ayudaría a repararlo —replico Kardia algo molesto sin dejar de observarlo.

—Y te agradezco pero es mejor que te ocupes en recuperarte, esto lo puedo arreglar en solo unos minutos.

Kardia observo con atención el bastón que llevaba el Mago en su mano derecha, no había notado el detalle del mismo hasta que la piedra azul y ovalada, que pareciera haber nacido directamente en la punta, comenzó a brillar inundando de una cálida luz todo a su alrededor. El joven quería cubrir sus ojos pero, al mismo tiempo, quería ver que pasaría en la cabaña mientras esa luz blanca llegaba a cada rincón de la vivienda. Y fue cuando lo vio con sus propios ojos: las tablas del techo comenzaron a crujir como si se estuvieran resquebrajando más lo mismo las de la planta baja. Toda la casa rechinaba y chirriaba como si estuviera reacomodándose pesadamente; como si ella misma estuviera poniendo las tablas en su sitio, con los ojos entrecerrados el joven caballero alcanzo a distinguir claramente como estas se recomponían poco a poco. Apenas paso el fuerte resplandor blanco lo pudo comprobar. Si, las tablas del primer piso se habían reparado por si solas volviendo a verse relucientes.

Y no solo eso, los muebles en la planta baja también estaban restaurándose lo mismo las columnas de las paredes asi como el papel tapiz y los candelabros del techo volvían a su sitio. Kardia sintió como el suelo debajo de él se sentía ya más liso y cómodo. El fuerte brillo paso y el joven logro abrir los ojos lo suficiente para confirmar que la propiedad estaba totalmente restaurada y él no daba crédito; esta vez el corazón le latía fuerte de la impresión y algo de miedo. Jamás había presenciado algo así, jamás había visto a alguien hacer magia convenciéndose de que su anfitrión era hechicero efectivamente cuando hacia un momento, secretamente, los había tachado a él y a su amigo de viejitos locos.

—Impresionante… reparaste tu casa en menos de un minuto —desde su sitio observo hacia arriba confirmando que el primer piso estaba arreglado puesto que ya no entraba más luz que la de las ventanas en la sala de estar y el recibidor— ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo con mis heridas? Quiero ser curado con esa misma velocidad —solicitó apresurado.

—Ya lo hice, por eso te había dicho que te recuperarás más rápido de lo normal. Un plazo de cinco o seis días para restaurar tu cuerpo no es algo que un médico ordinario lograría—respondió el mago con toda calma mirando a su huésped.

—Me has dejado sin habla Viejo. Como es posible que creas que no podríamos vencer al dragón nosotros tres si tienes habilidades sorprendentes —reconoció Kardia apenas saliendo de su sorpresa—: curas heridas en pocos días, restauras una casa completa en segundos y estoy seguro de que en tu sótano tienes una librería repleta de libros sobre alquimia y cosas extrañas asi como artilugios mágicos en tu desván.

—En parte tienes razón pero te diré algo: el dragón no se quedará quieto mientras yo trato de hechizarlo, intentará quemarme a la primera oportunidad que tenga y no podre correr tan rápido.

—Escucha, no puedo garantizar que vendrá apoyo desde el Santuario. Puede que si o puede que no ya que a nosotros nos mandan a misiones constantemente. Sugiero tengamos un plan de escape por si es necesario, una alternativa así como el plan de acción que usaremos cuando vayamos a cazar a ese animal—comenzó a decir el caballero dorado ya muy serio y pensativo— ¿no hay algún pueblo cercano a las montañas donde podamos pedir ayuda u otros magos en las ciudades alrededor?

—Es muy valido lo que mencionas acerca de tener otro plan. Déjame pensar si hay una ciudad en las montañas cercanas a la costa a donde pudiéramos ir directamente —Gilman tomo asiento en una de las sillas descansando la barbilla en su mano izquierda—. Si mal no recuerdo… cruzando el mar en una montaña estaba ubicado el pueblo de Llyfr, en la isla de Arran, aunque hace mucho tiempo que no tengo noticias de actividad por esas tierras. A veces los magos nos enteramos por boca de otros magos o mercaderes lo que ocurre en las ciudades cercanas.

Tras pensar un poco más agrego.

—Por la ubicación de los ataques del dragón a los pueblos costeros debe venir del alrededor de esa ciudad. Un animal tan grande no recorre distancias demasiado largas. La ruta desde la isla hasta la costa es menos larga que desde las montañas del norte.

—Podríamos ir a verificar al mismo tiempo que seguimos los pasos del dragón. Si hay pobladores podríamos pedir apoyo, sino… —Kardia no supo que hacer en caso de que en esa localidad no hubiera pobladores, aunque quería reafirmar que él solo podría con el dragón.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —dijo el mago de repente interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven quien lo miro desde donde estaba—, insistes en quererlo enfrentar tu solo. ¿Por qué ese deseo tuyo? Simple curiosidad —el mago encendió su pipa nuevamente lanzando un poco de humo aromático mirando a Kardia— ¿Qué tratas de demostrar?

—Nunca me ha gustado perder una batalla y menos cuando el oponente es muy fuerte o, en este caso, algo a lo que nunca me había enfrentado. Cada pelea me hace sentir vivo y lleno de energía por eso soy tan insistente con eso.

—Ya veo…

—Hace tiempo me juré que viviría al máximo cada día sin importar cuanto tiempo tuviera de vida, como mi corazón está enfermo no sé cuántos meses o años me queden. Me considero afortunado por poder participar en estas batallas y por eso quiero ser yo quien lo enfrente.

El mago lo observo fijamente con algo de admiración sin decir nada más. Entendía las motivaciones de Kardia puesto que, cuando él fue joven, tenia ideas más o menos similares: vivir como si no hubiera mañana aunque nunca tuvo esa sed de batallas como su joven huésped sino sed de conocimientos. Era muy probable que al unir ambas fuerzas pudieran derrotar al dragón si necesidad de desgastarse buscando apoyo.

Como pudo, Kardia logro sentarse en una de las recién reconstruidas sillas que tenia al lado sintiéndose fatigado por el esfuerzo, tras respirar un momento siguió pensando que ahora tenia una nueva misión justo frente a el, además de derrotar al dragón: llegar a la ciudad de Llyfr. Analizando la información pudiera ser que el dragón estuviera cerca de ahí si es que venía de esas montañas como bien habían mencionado pero más valía ir a verlo por si mismos.

—Debemos pensar en un plan —indico Gilman meditativo— en ir hasta la ciudad de Caran Llyfr y como derrotaremos al dragón nosotros tres.

—Yo me encargaré de pensar en eso —respondió el caballero dorado muy decidido— ¿Por cierto, crees que tu amigo regordete quiera venir?

—Por supuesto, el viejo Gisburn aún tiene espíritu aventurero y, en sus buenos años, formo parte del ejercito al mando del Rey. Tiene conocimientos sobre milicia y sin duda su experiencia será de gran ayuda.

—¿Y tú tienes experiencia militar? —pregunto Kardia— Imagino que si.

—Me temo que no… —respondió al mismo tiempo que encendía nuevamente su pipa.

—¿De verdad? Entonces toda tu vida has estado en este bosque aburrido—replico decepcionado.

—Los tiempos han cambiado joven amigo. Hace cientos de años los magos éramos requeridos en las cortes reales para fungir como Consejeros Militares y asesores del Rey, mi abuelo estuvo al servicio de _Ricardo Corazon de Leon_* y mi padre también fue consejero un tiempo pero… eso se fue terminando conforme pasaron los siglos. Incluso en varias regiones de este país los magos aún son perseguidos por cazadores de brujos** teniendo que vivir bajo cierto anonimato.

—¿De verdad? —respondió el caballero dorado sorprendido— ¿Y aun así pensaban ir a la ciudad a pedir ayuda? A sabiendas de que pudiera haber cazadores.

—No iríamos como magos precisamente. Gisburn y su familia han vivido como militares desde hace varias generaciones dejando la práctica de la magia en la intimidad de su casa y mi familia vive separada en diferentes ciudades y, por lo general, yo me dejo ver muy poco por los poblados cercanos. Prefiero ser conocido como el viejito loco y ermitaño del bosque. ¿Me entiendes?

—Supongo que por eso elegiste esta ubicación, aquí puedes hacer lo que quieras sin nadie que te juzgue.

—Así es, tuve la mala fortuna de ver un par de juicios hace tiempo. Por eso durante la mayor parte de mi vida he preferido vivir aislado en el bosque así he podido estudiar diferentes cosas y escribir compendios sobre varias materias. Ejerzo lo que soy plenamente dentro de la seguridad de este lugar. No envidio a los grandes magos que viven en Londres o Edimburgo ya que están sujetos a muchas reglas que los privan de hacer magia aunque me siento limitado—respondió el mago mientras Kardia lo miraba.

—Vaya… no me imaginaba que la vida de un mago se había vuelto tan aburrida. No se parece a los libros de cuentos que mi amigo Degel suele leer.

—La realidad supera a la ficción sabes, aunque siento que me has contagiado tu entusiasmo y quisiera vivir una aventura "_caballeresca_" aunque ya sea un anciano enfrentando al dragón como en los viejos tiempos. Vivir al máximo una aventura como dirías dejando los libros de lado por unos días—respondió aún más animado.

—Bien dicho viejo. Luego podrás escribirlo en tus memorias —dijo burlonamente.

—Si, es correcto. Cuando todo termine lo escribiré en un largo, largo libro — respondió el mago ante el sarcasmo del caballero dorado.

—Por un momento imaginé que irías por otra aventura luego de que acabemos con el dragón.

—Oh no. Con una es suficiente, además tengo varios documentos que quisiera terminar y publicar—en ese instante Degel cruzo por la mente de Kardia imaginándose a su colega tal y como al viejo mago frente a él: ya viejito escribiendo libros aburridos todo el día y toda la noche sentado en una mesita frente a su templo bajo los rayos del sol.

—¡Kardia… Kardia! —gritaba un Degel ancianito y enojado levantando su bastón al aire—¡Déjame escribir mis memorias en paz o te daré una paliza con mi bastón! —el caballero dorado trato de no reír ante la imagen de su colega ya canoso, encorvado y aun usando sus grandes anteojos.

Dioses que horrible visión. Había hecho bien en no pedirle que fuera ya que pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo analizando textos como le gustaba hacer y ahora lo haría en compañía del mago intelectual Intercambiando información inútil sobre esto y lo otro. Definitivamente no sabía por qué atraía cerebritos sabelotodo cuando él solo deseaba conocer a gente más interesante en cada misión que atendía. En ese momento sintió, muy dentro de su persona, que habría sido más interesante que el mago fuese en realidad un asesino, un nigromante o alguien mucho más desafiante en todos los sentidos que, de verdad, lograra hacerlo encender su corazón. Ambos magos eran buenas personas con habilidades sorprendentes pero no representaban nada realmente emocionante que encendiera su corazón, en cambio Giafnar era lo mas desafiante en la aventura.

Las meditaciones de ambos fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta.

—Ese debe ser Gisburn —el mago se levanto de la silla para atender la puerta llevándose la pipa.

Kardia se quedó dónde estaba observando un momento al infinito pensando en el plan a seguir mientras veía el rostro del dragón en su mente. Como deseaba ponerle la mano encima a esa lagartija, matarlo y regresar a Grecia triunfante para fanfarronear su victoria delante de Degel aunque se imaginaba que le respondería este.

—Los dragones no existen Kardia, solo son inventos que están en los libros para niños —le diría fastidiado y molesto por haberlo interrumpido en su _interesante_ lectura como siempre—, deja de pensar en tonterías y regresa a tus obligaciones.

Si, ya podía escuchar a su colega reprendiéndolo por inventar historias de dragones aun sabiendo que Kardia carecía de la imaginación suficiente como para crear un relato así. Si tan solo el cuadrado caballero de Acuario supiera como eran las cosas en ese país pensaría muy diferente; en una tierra como esa en la que los magos trabajaban para Reyes hace cientos de años y hoy dia casi vivían en medio del anonimato, donde los dragones robaban oro que llevaban a sus cuevas en las montañas y había ciudades misteriosas en medio de las mismas montañas. Con tan solo pensarlo y el saber que con sus propios ojos lo vería hacía que su corazón se encendiera de emoción.

—¡He traído algo para el almuerzo! —la alegre y cantarina voz del mago regordete se oyó por toda la casa mientras sus pasos iban directos a Kardia— ¿Cómo van tus heridas jovencito, ya puedes levantarte? —lo observo muy interesado mientras le caballero dorado sonreía levemente.

—Hasta hace un momento no, apenas logre sentarme en la silla.

—A ver, veamos si puedo ayudarte —el viejo mago entregó a Gilman el paquete que llevaba en las manos.

—Iré preparando todo para el almuerzo—Gilman reviso el contenido dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras su colega ayudaba al caballero dorado a tratar de levantarse—, no vayas a lastimarlo. Ten cuidado.

—Yo sé lo que hago, tu ve a la cocina.

Kardia dudo un momento cuando el mago bajito y regordete le tendió la mano tan solo diciendo "_intenta ponerte de pie_".

—Gilman no trató de hacer esto —comento Kardia con algo de duda en la voz.

—No, el prefiere que las pociones medicinales hagan su trabajo antes de intentar algo así —respondió en voz baja—. Es comprensible pero creo yo que han pasado varias horas y podemos hacer la prueba. Sujétate de mi mano e intenta ponerse de pie, no tengas miedo no me caeré. El joven no dijo nada y quiso confiar en el viejo mago pues no había otra opción en ese momento.

Dejando la duda de lado se apoyo en su brazo y haciendo fuerza logro levantarse de la silla, por un momento creyó que ambos caerían escandalosamente pero no fue asi porque, para su sorpresa, Gisburn era mucho más fuerte de lo que el caballero dorado imaginaba ya que había podido hacer que este se levantara y lograra mantenerse de pie mientras lo guiaba por la planta baja de la cabaña hasta la cocina poco a poco. Aun sentía dolor en las piernas mientras daba un paso tras otro, por un momento creyó que se le romperían como el palo de una escoba pero siguió andando un paso tras otro pausadamente y sin prisas mientras miraba esa parte de la cabaña.

En realidad no habia apreciado bien la vivienda de su anfitrión. Por lo poco que alcanzo a ver de la planta baja noto que la estancia era circular y justo al centro de esta se veía la escalera hacia el primer piso. Tenia pocas ventanas, desde adentro se veía que por fuera estaban cubiertas de maleza indicativo de que el mago gustaba de proteger su privacidad y al lado de la ventana principal, la más cubierta de estas plantas, estaba un amplio librero saturado de tomos de diferentes temas junto con otros libros que estaban apilados sobre mesitas auxiliares y un sofá alrededor de la estancia.

Al otro lado se veían estantes llenos de objetos como envases de vidrio que contenían diferentes animales disecados o muertos y plantas también secas así como objetos redondos de cristal; parecía ser el estante de ingredientes del mago donde seguramente prepararía sus pócimas mágicas. Kardia se imaginaba que los magos deberían tener muchos más trastos pero eso es lo que estaba en la estancia, faltaba curiosear en el sótano y el primer piso. Por lo pronto estaba satisfecho con haber podido caminar hasta lo que parecía ser la cocina.

El calor de una chimenea se dejó sentir a pocos pasos de ellos, justo donde una pared dividía la cocina del resto de la planta baja dejando ver que esta era un mundo de calderos, cacerolas y utensilios apilados unos encima de otros alcanzando la altura del techo, unos tres metros tal vez. La chimenea estaba encendida y del caldero negro como la pez que colgaba de un sostén de fierro, empotrado en la pared de piedra de esta, salía un humo aromático que lo llenaba todo aun con las ventanas abiertas; el mago puso a calentar lo que llevaba su colega para el almuerzo mientras que en la mesita ya estaban puestos platos y cubiertos.

El caballero dorado se sorprendió al sentir el aire acogedor en la vivienda aunque un poco apretado ya que en esa cocina no cabían más de dos personas menos tres hombres grandes como ellos por lo que, tomo asiento prefiriendo no estorbar mientras los dos magos servían pan, queso y la carne traída por Gisburn a la mesa redonda que unicamente tenia tres sillas. Solo esperaba que no sirvieran agua de pozo, la odiaba porque siempre sabía más a tierra que agua. Para su buena fortuna esta fue sustituida por un poco de vino que había en un amplio barril el cual se abría espacio complicadamente en medio de las amplias cazuelas.

—Disculpa el desorden joven amigo pero la cocina es donde preparo pociones y cientos de brebajes más. Hoy no tuve tiempo de ponerla en orden —se disculpó Gilman apenadamente.

—No te preocupes… —Kardia no emitió opinión alguna ya que él tampoco era nada ordenado. Su templo también solía estar hecho un caos muy similar al de esa cocina.

La mesa estuvo dispuesta solo unos momentos después en que los tres se sentaron a comer el almuerzo sin hablar de la batalla que tenían en puerta ya que eso lo harían con más calma luego de comer y fumar un buen tabaco. Kardia no era fanático de las comidas muy abundantes ya que pasaba la mayor parte del día entrenando o buscando un buen pleito dedicando poco tiempo a sus alimentos pero, en esa ocasión, degusto lo puesto en la mesa con gran placer. Mientras sus anfitriones preguntaban por la vida en Grecia, como era ser un caballero de su orden y quien gobernaba tan lejana tierra.

—El Santuario es gobernado por la diosa Atena —comenzó a narrar—, ella es el estandarte de la paz en el mundo y nosotros la protegemos a costa de nuestras vidas. Nuestra orden está formada por 88 caballeros: de bronce, de plata y oro. Fungimos como sus portavoces y estamos obligados a velar por la paz mundial.

—Ojalá vinieran con más frecuencia a países como este —comenzó a decir Gilman—, aquí no tenemos nada de eso. Los caballeros son los ejércitos del Rey y, en mis casi trescientos años de vida, es la primera vez que escucho sobre tu orden. Acá vivimos tiempos muy violentos durante varios años además de lidiar con amenazas como dragones sin que nadie interviniera realmente.

—Creo que nuestras misiones fueron más al otro lado de estas tierras. Uno de nosotros llego a venir a este país pero a las tierras del sur —Degel era el enviado a Francia y los alrededores con más frecuencia y en alguna ocasión comento haber cruzado el canal del Calais para llegar al sur de Inglaterra pero nada más—. Soy el primero en llegar tan lejos pero podré con esto.

Tras la comida se quedaron ahí mientras los magos fumaban un poco. Habia tantos libros en la estancia ocupando los muebles que tardarían demasiado en acomodar todo para sentarse ahí. La tarde estaba comenzando a caer y la poca luz que lograba entrar por las ventanas hacia que el interior de la cabaña se viera aun más tétrico tan solo iluminado por la luz de la chimenea.

—Podremos, pelearemos los tres. Viejo mago no contaremos con apoyo ya que estos jóvenes están ocupados entonces cazaremos al dragón nosotros —afirmo el mago mientras Gisburn levantaba su copa de vino a estas palabras.

—¡Si, si nadie quiere apoyarnos iremos hasta la montaña! Será como en los viejos tiempos, cuando los magos iban a la cacería de dragones acompañados por caballeros. La ultima gran pelea de este tipo fue hace casi 500 años.

—¿Y desde entonces nadie ha visto dragones? No es posible, esos animales no pasan desapercibidos —comenzó a decir Kardia reacomodándose en la silla—, es decir son lagartijas enormes.

—Los hay pero son pequeños y fácilmente domables. Esta parte de Europa está llena de ellos pero los grandes dragones como Giafnar pertenecen al pasado, él debe ser el ultimo de su especie o eso espero —comento Gilman muy serio—, no podremos con ellos si es que hay más.

—Hay que dar con su guarida cuanto antes para eliminar a otros que pudiera haber —intervino Kardia.

—¿Has tenido noticias de la ciudad de Caran Llyfr, viejo mago?

—No recientemente, la última vez que escuché algo sobre esa ciudad fue hace como… ciento cincuenta años más o menos. Desde entonces no he vuelto a escuchar sobre actividad allá. ¿Creen que el dragón se esconda en la montaña de la isla Arran?

—Si, pudiera ser que venga de esa zona. Lo analizamos y creemos que viene de la montaña de esa isla ya que ha atacado las ciudades de la costa oeste principalmente y no se ha oído de ataques cerca de Glasgow, al norte de aquí, entonces no debe andar por esas montañas en particular.

—Es cierto, los mercaderes no mencionan haberlo visto de ese lado según escuche —confirmo Gisburn—, estoy seguro de que Caran Llyfr ya no existe pero es casi un hecho que sus ruinas aún están en la isla.

—El dragón debe estar escondido ahí, en algún palacio o torre muy grande —sugirió Kardia casi seguro de sus palabras.

—La Torre de Malakin… —comenzó a decir Gilman— dicen que en el pasado fue un punto de vigilancia de la ciudad contra sus enemigos al otro lado del mar. Si mal no recuerdo se trata de una construcción alta y muy amplia, seguro conecta con túneles secretos dentro de la montaña y la isla; un sitio perfecto para esconderse.

—Debemos ir cuanto antes —comento Kardia muy serio—¿Cuál es el pueblo más cercano a la Isla de Arran?

—Aýr —respondió Gisburn rápidamente— desde aquí hasta allá serán dos días de camino si nos vamos en la carreta mágica de Gilman.

—Incluso podríamos llegar en día y medio, tal vez menos —pensó el mago—. Llegando allá veremos si hay alguna embarcación disponible.

—Ya veo… —para Kardia sería mucho más rápido adelantarse usando el cosmos pero requería la ayuda de los magos para cumplir la misión y más ahora que ambos estaban involucrados en el tema— ¿Cómo iríamos hasta allá en el menor tiempo posible? —pensó detenidamente.

Consideró ideas absurdas como usar el cosmos y, literal, llevárselos volando de la mano pero a la velocidad de la luz los cuerpos de ambos hombres se desintegrarían por completo. Viajar un dia entero en carreta no se le antojaba factible ni practico salvo que esa carreta viajara lo más rápido posible, lo más que ambos pagos pudieran aguantar o que pudiera volar.

—¿Hay otra forma de llegar más rápido? —pregunto Kardia pensativo— ¿no hay algún animal volador que nos pudiera llevar hasta allá sin pasar por esa ciudad perdiendo el tiempo buscando un barco?

—Esa es una excelente idea —confirmo Gilman—, ya no hay bestias voladoras tan grandes pero si puedo lograr que mi carreta nos lleve por aire, cabremos los tres perfectamente es muy espaciosa.

—¿No deberíamos considerar que haremos si los pueblerinos cercanos nos ven? —Gisburn se oía incrédulo pero si era un punto a tener en cuenta.

—Ya no deberíamos preocuparnos por los lugareños —respondió el mago—, a ellos no les ha interesado buscar el modo de combatir al dragón y, según se, hay varios pueblos deshabitados camino a Aýr. Podemos ganar tiempo yendo directo a la isla como Kardia sugiere nos llevaremos lo indispensable desde aquí y pararemos únicamente de ser necesario.

Kardia observo como el mago había entendido su plan y explicado a Gisburn a la perfección: evitar perder el tiempo en una escala que les haría gastar horas o minutos valiosos. Solo quedaba esperar unos cuantos días a que sus dolores desaparecieran por completo y todo su cuerpo estuviera en condiciones suficientes para enfrentar al dragón exitosamente.

Esa lagartija se las vería con él.

Ya muy entrada la noche Kardia estaba en una habitación de huéspedes en la casa del mago, cabe aclarar que en el piso de arriba solo había una habitación y sin problemas Gilman uso su magia para extender la planta baja hacia atrás creando de la nada una habitación nueva como ampliación de la misma casa; el caballero dorado quedo boquiabierto al ver como la pared se alargaba como si fuera elástica levantándose una pared de la nada en medio de la estancia y esa habitación apareciendo una puerta de madera. Además de eso el mobiliario fue surgiendo poco a poco, armandose de las ramas de los arboles cercanos: una cama, una silla, un armario y una mesa. El joven no daba crédito.

—Podrás quedarte aquí, estarás mas cómodo. Según nuestros cálculos en cinco días deberás estar ya en óptimas condiciones para pelear aunque que no es prudente que esperemos tanto para iniciar el viaje —se dijo pensativo mientras agitaba su baston lentamente.

—Muy bien Gra…

Algunos aditamentos fueron, literalmente, volando de la cocina hasta la habitación tal y como ocurriera al final de la comida cuando el caballero dorado vio como los platos se lavaban solos en una pila mágica que se llenaba de agua con jabón asi mismo una escoba se movió por si misma apilando el polvo en una orilla sacándolo por la puerta trasera mientras las cazuelas volvieron a su sitio. Sin duda el tener esos poderes era excelente para tener la casa limpia, repararla o ampliarla sin mover un dedo.

—Buenas noches —el mago se despidió cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

El joven caballero se sentó en la cama colocando una lampara de aceite sobre la mesa de noche asimilando lo que ya llevaba vivido en dos días cerca de un par de magos bastante peculiares. Su colega Degel paso por su mente en ese momento e intento comunicarse con él usando el cosmos, quería narrarle la experiencia con el dragón así como su estancia en los bosques junto a sus inesperados anfitriones. Elevo su cosmos intentando llegar a él sin esperar nada más.

—Degel… Degel… ¿me escuchas?

Paso un momento sin recibir respuesta y lo volvió a intentar, era seguro que su colega estuviera atendiendo algo importante al no responderle con la rapidez con la que suele hacerlo. Kardia tampoco deseaba importunarlo con sus cosas asi que no insistió más. No se había sentido mal de fiebre en todo el día y el mago le confirmo que le habían bajado el malestar ocasionado por su corazón tras varios intentos, finalmente lo consiguieron desde ayer el corazón no le había dado problemas y esperaba que asi fuera mientras durara la aventura.

—No importa —pensó—. Degel me responderá cuando tenga tiempo.

Se recostó en la cama encontrándola sorprendentemente cómoda y, sin darse cuenta, se durmió casi enseguida.

.

Por la mañana logro levantarse para entrenar un poco antes del amanecer, sorprendentemente no le dolía el cuerpo tanto como el día anterior y podía moverse ya mucho mejor así como hacer flexiones y correr aunque faltaba para poder correr a la velocidad que necesitaba ya que al hacer un esfuerzo adicional el cuerpo ya le dolía. Por lo demás estaba mucho mejor y aprovecho para salir de la casa para ejercitarse.

En ese momento observo un poco la casa del mago: una estructura estrecha y alta de solo un piso que integraba una habitación extra en la planta baja. El techo a dos aguas donde se veía la chimenea y cubierto por las hojas que caían justo del gran y ancho árbol que tenia al lado; de hecho, pareciera que la casa nació de ese árbol tan lleno de vida. Los pajarillos apenas comenzaban a trinar y, de hecho, parecía ser la única parte del bosque habitada por animales. Recordó en ese momento que donde él había estado previo a caer en la casa del mago no se oía vida alguna, parecía que los animales se sentían seguros con el mago cerca.

—La magia es muy interesante —pensó alegremente mientras seguía con su rutina de cada mañana—, ayuda a no perder tiempo en actividades inútiles como postrarse en cama para sanar heridas y tiene tranquilos a los animales alrededor.

—Kardia —la voz de Degel se dejó oír en su cabeza mientras sentía el cosmos del caballero de hielos— ¿Qué pasa, ayer sentí que me llamabas?

—Es correcto amigo. Quería pedir tu ayuda con un tema que estoy revisando en Escocia y parece que se saldrá de control porque es… algo grande sabes. Necesitaba apoyo.

—¿Qué clase de problema es? —el caballero Acuario se oía severo— Normalmente no pides refuerzos o ¿tu corazón te está dando problemas?

—Aun no, probablemente en unos cuatro o cinco días pero… lo que enfrentaré es muy grande y creo que sería muy útil tu valiosa ayuda.

—Estoy en Francia atendiendo algo que tal vez tome unos días podría apoyarte apenas termine pero no te garantizo nada, sabes que el Patriarca puede pedirme ayuda en cualquier momento para alguna misión —respondió cortante y algo molesto.

—Lo sé.

—¿A que vas a enfrenarte? —insistió ya que no había recibido respuesta.

—Te lo diré cuando regrese al Santuario o si vienes… lo verás por ti mismo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Como te dije es algo muy grande.

—Bien, te contactaré en un par de días —eso fue lo ultimo que el caballero acuario dijo antes de que su cosmos se dejara de sentir.

En ese instante Kardia supo que no sabía como explicarle a su analítico amigo que estaba por enfrentar a un gran dragón rojo. ¿Cómo se puede responder con toda naturalidad "_Me enfrentaré a una lagartija enorme, voladora y que escupe fuego_"? Simplemente imposible.

—Tal vez no sea tan necesaria su ayuda pero si me haría falta un apoyo adicional aunque… —el resto de sus compañeros dorados le vinieron a la mente pero ninguno le parecía opción para solicitar tal favor.

No confiaba en ninguno y, siendo honestos, los trataba muy poco como para solicitarles ayuda con ese problema, de haber sido cualquier otra misión en Grecia lo hubiera hecho. Determino que él y los magos podrían con el problema esperando que finalmente su colega se pudiera unir hacia el final de la misión.

—Nosotros podremos con esto y así la gloria de matar a ese animal será mía —pensó orgulloso poniendo más énfasis en su entrenamiento de esa mañana haciendo que la aguja escarlata brillara en medio de la insipiente mañana.

Estuvo ejercitándose durante varios minutos más y ya pasado el amanecer un aroma a comida salió de la ventana de la cocina. Su anfitrión tenia horarios bastante estrictos de alimentos al parecer ya que apenas termino de amanecer y este ya se encontraba cocinando. El caballero siguió con su rutina hasta completarla al mismo tiempo que el mago le anunciaba que el desayuno estaba listo y que podía pasar a comer.

—Todavía no me acostumbro a que los objetos vuelen de un sitio a otro por si solos—comento Kardia tomando asiento mirando como el pan volaba desde una alacena junto a un cuchillo y este lo cortaba en rodajas que caían sobre ambos platos.

—Es algo bastante útil como podrás ver, asi hago muchas tareas de casa. De este modo puedo dedicar más tiempo a mis lecturas, documentaciones y practicar o aprender otro tipo de magia más importante e interesante.

—Ojala yo pudiera delegar todas esas tareas pero, en mi caso, no sé hacer magia.

—Podría enseñarte algunos trucos básicos.

—No, no… me quiero meter con esas cosas —Kardia casi se atraganta con su pan al responder a la sugerencia.

Le tenia miedo a la magia porque era una ciencia, si podría llamarlo así, que no entendía en absoluto y prefería no meterse con eso sino perfeccionar las habilidades naturales que tenía aunque tampoco es que una persona normal tenga cosmos y pueda usarlo para volar o lanzar técnicas especiales a la velocidad de la luz. Ambos rieron un momento mientras terminaban el desayuno y los platos y cubiertos iban a lavarse solos a la pila de agua con jabón mientras el cálido sol de la mañana trataba de filtrarse por la ventana mugrienta y cubierta de maleza por fuera.

Así mismo, como por magia, el baño se preparo para que el caballero pudiera refrescarse luego del entrenamiento matutino. Este se creo justo al lado de la habitación de huéspedes y, por lo que el caballero supo, era el segundo baño de la cabaña. Al mago le gustaba disfrutar de un buen baño caliente luego de un largo día.

—Vamos a revisar unos mapas de la zona para corroborar la trayectoria del dragón —Gilman se puso de pie de su sillon y se encamino al sótano apenas Kardia termino su baño—, esto nos corroborará si vamos al sitio correcto. Estoy casi seguro que si pero más vale confirmar y trazar nuestra ruta hacia la isla.

La puerta al sótano estaba al final de la cocina, Kardia lo observo bajar la escalera y fue tras él para revisar lo que debían, así como para curiosear en sótano ajeno. Las escaleras eran muy estrechas y rechinaban bastante al ir descendiendo, se trataba de una sola estructura sin ningún descanso y estas llegaban al oscuro sótano. Esta era una habitación más grande que el tamaño de la estancia y la cocina juntas aunque aún más repleto de objetos que hacían ver el espacio mucho más reducido y oscuro que el resto de la cabaña.

Lo que esperaba encontrar en sótano de un mago supero sus expectativas. Dos mesas estaban en cada pared y sobre estas, más libros apilados asi como, objetos que no podría nombrar al no saber bien qué eran pero alcanzo a distinguir una copa de oro y otros envases de vidrio cuyo contenido no quiso mirar hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre una espada larga que llamo mucho su atención observándola por unos segundos, sobre la mesa en medio de los diversos objetos colocada como si fuera uno más de los muchos libros que ahí había.

De ahí su mirada paso la pared encontrándose con un escudo de armas así como otra escoba recargada al lado de este. En la siguiente mesa se podía apreciar una vara alargada de madera junto a una pila de papel y un frasco cerrado con tinta asi como muchos pergaminos apilados formando una alta torre coronada por una larga pluma sucia de tinta en una punta. Pudieran ser los trabajos que esperaban ser publicados probablemente. En las paredes colgaban candelabros pequeños con velas a medio consumir y en la pared opuesta a todo se veía la presencia de una ventana igual de sucia que las del resto de la casa que no permitía la entrada de mucha luz. Seguramente habría muchas más cosas ocultas detrás de los libros y en los estantes que había bajo las escaleras.

El mago buscaba más pergaminos en esos estantes mientras Kardia volvía a posar la mirada en aquella espada. Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba analizándola con cuidado sin tocarla. Se trataba de una llamada "_espada larga_" cuya empuñadura era color gris oscuro liso y sin grabados, contrastando con el color casi plateado de la guarda en forma de cruz y de la hoja la cual se miraba gastada por el uso. Curioso que el mago tuviera una espada sin tener experiencia militar aunque había comentado que su abuelo sirvió a los ejércitos del Rey asi que esa debía ser un arma familiar que pasaba de generación en generación. Kardia no estaba muy familiarizado con las armas, solo poseía un conocimiento muy básico, pero esa se veía llamativa pese a su diseño simplón y, sin duda, sería de gran apoyo en la batalla.

—Es una espada hermosa —comento en voz alta señalándola con el dedo índice—, nos será de gran ayuda en la batalla.

—Si, pensaba llevarla conmigo. Tiene algún tiempo que no la uso.

—Dijiste que no tenías conocimiento miliar.

—No lo tengo pero me enseñaron a usarlas —respondió el mago sonriente—, recibí muchas clases sobre el uso de espadas antes de anunciar formalmente a mi familia que no me dedicaría a las artes de la guerra.

—No debieron tomarlo muy bien.

—En absoluto —el mago saco varios pergaminos colocándolos en la mesa más cercana quitando con magia los libros que estaban ahí haciendo que estos se apilaran en otro lado—. Revisemos esto.

Los pergaminos eran mapas de la region costera del oeste únicamente, según indico el mago, estos limitaban al este con la ciudad de Kilmarnock y al oeste con la costa de la isla de Arran que es a donde se dirigían; Kardia analizo el mapa con cuidado, como pocas veces hacía, ubicándose en el mapa, al sur de Aýr y trazando una línea imaginaria hacia la isla. Básicamente lo que habían dicho los magos. Ir volando en la carreta hasta esa ciudad para hacer una parada y retomar el viaje a la isla. No parecían ser demasiados kilómetros afortunadamente.

—Justo esa es la ruta que debemos seguir —confirmo Gilman mirando como Kardia trazaba esa línea imaginaria con el dedo índice—, la ciudad de Caran Llyfr está el corazón de la isla. Desde Aýr llegaremos al puerto de Whiting y seguiremos el camino a las montañas del norte.

Se llevaron el mapa a la planta baja de la cabaña ya que irían a casa de Gisburn para corroborar si él poseía otro tipo de armas para enfrentar al dragón. Gilman comentó que este venía de una larga línea de militares y, seguramente, poseía armas útiles para su propósito. No creía conveniente ir cargados pero una buena espada sería de gran ayuda y en la casa del mago no había otra.

En ese momento pensó que hubiera sido útil que los magos poseyeran algún tipo de comunicación telepática o algo. Se ahorrarían tiempo en vez de ir hasta allá. Ambos salieron de la cabaña por la puerta principal, el mago guiaba al caballero

—Gisburn no vive lejos de aquí, su cabaña está más al norte pero en mi carreta el recorrido será en poco tiempo.

—Espero sea una carreta impresionante.

Desde la puerta caminaron algunos metros hasta una gran pila de hojas secas que cubría una estructura cuadrada de madera. Kardia alcanzo a distinguir las ruedas entre el mundo de hojas que cubrían las tablas. Pensó con desagrado que no podía ser esa la carreta pero el mago comenzó a retirar las hojas dejando ver poco a poco que, efectivamente, esa era la carreta. Estaba inclinada sobre el suelo, tenia dos neumáticos de madera con un borde metálico y la estructura rectangular era muy sencilla sin techo tan solo un asiento frontal y uno lateral en el interior de la misma. El caballero abrió mucho los ojos sin poder creer que fueran a viajar en esa cosa destartalada.

—Es una broma, ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué la pregunta Joven amigo? —Gilman no parecía darle tanta importancia y solo preparaba la carreta para el viaje.

—¿De verdad nos iremos en esa cosa? Está por desarmarse además no veo que tengas algún caballo para llevarnos.

—No tengo caballos. La carreta es mágica como dije, no necesita caballos para moverse.

—¿Cómo dices? —respondió alterado.

El mago dejo a Kardia estupefacto y con los ojos muy abiertos mientras la carreta, por si sola, se ponía en posición horizontal como si algo la mantuviera equilibrada.

—Sube Joven amigo —el viaje será corto.

—Pero… —aun con muchas dudas en la cabeza, el caballero subió a la carreta sentándose al lado del mago cuestionándose el como se movía esa carreta tan vieja.

—No te dejes llevar por las apariencias.

En ese momento la carreta comenzó a andar como si algo invisible la jalara y guiara por el bosque. Iban despacio al principio mientras el caballero lograba acostumbrarse y que su corazón volviera a su sitio. Pocas veces viajaba en transporte y el que usara uno que no requiriera más que magia para moverse lo ponía muy nervioso y tenso.

—Esto no va a desarmarse de la nada, ¿verdad? —pregunto con muchas dudas en la voz.

—No te dejes llevar por su apariencia destartalada —respondió el mago con una sonrisa confiada—, aunque no lo creas esta carreta es mucho más segura de lo que aparenta —esta empezó a andar a tropezones por lo irregular del camino.

La carreta alcanzo buena velocidad mientras delante de ellos los árboles, literalmente, se levantaban de sus sitios dejando ver sus raíces por unos segundos para dejarlos pasar mientras el transporte mágico cruzaba por un camino tan estrecho que esta se inclinaba con violencia a un lado y otro. Kardia se sujetaba complicadamente de donde podía aunque para su sorpresa no cayó en ningún momento, ahí entendió porque el mago confiaba tanto en su carreta no obstante era más su temor de caer o chocar contra un árbol.

—¡Sujétate bien!

—Pero… ¿de dónde? —respondió el caballero asustado.

Fue por unos momentos, solo unos instantes en que la carreta se separo del suelo unos metros ya que las copas de los arboles se apreciaban más y más cerca. El caballero no quería mirar hacia abajo hasta que se armo de valor y observó el suelo a varios metros debajo de ellos notando que no existía un sendero o camino como tal, por lo mismo, la pobre carreta apenas si podía andar en medio del frondoso bosque mientras a su lado los arboles se inclinaban o movían de un lado a otro evitando que ambos chocaran.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos volando? —el caballero estaba realmente nervioso evitando nuevamente mirar hacia abajo y tratando de cubrirse de las ramas y hojas que caían de todas partes.

—Será un momento más hasta que estemos en la parte norte del bosque, ahí hay un sendero por donde podremos bajar. Vamos, no me digas que te ponen nervioso unos arbolitos.

—Si no lo has notado casi chocamos con ellos —Kardia trataba de mantenerse sereno sin conseguirlo deseando internamente que ese viaje terminara.

—Oh no, son muy educados y nos están dando el paso. Que no ves como se hacen a un lado —respondió el mago con toda calma apartándose de una de las ramas más largas que tenia al frente mientras el pesado árbol se inclinaba haciendo que los contiguos se inclinaran también.

—Si tú lo dices viejo.

Volaron unos minutos más cosa que al caballero dorado le parecieron horas estando a nada de rezar para pedir que aquel tormento terminara. No estando del todo seguro si esa era buena idea para llegar hasta su destino, tal vez necesitaría volar en esa cosa un par de veces más para acostumbrarse, pero en ese momento, lo único que deseaba era tocar tierra y andar a pie.

—Ya llegamos, al norte se ve el mercado de Halloway y por allá, al este, está nuestro destino —señalo una ubicación justo frente a ellos y la otra hacia la derecha.

—Gracias Atena —pensó el joven cerrando los ojos sin prestar atención.

La carreta toco suelo abruptamente incorporándose al camino que tenían enfrente dejando ver las filas de arboles en ambos lados del amplio sendero tomando dirección a la cabaña de Gisburn la cual también se hallaba dentro del bosque, en el limite noreste. Gilman indico al transporte se pusiera en marcha ya que se movía de acuerdo a la voluntad del mago, Kardia no entendía muy bien como funcionaba pero iban como si este dirigiera la carreta con su mente. Era muy extraño pero practico.

Anduvieron por el camino durante un lapso como de quince minutos sin encontrar a nadie en los alrededores, no había mercados más que el de Halloway que se había quedado muy atrás, tampoco se veían casas ni gente por el camino ni se oían animales en las cercanías.

—¿Por qué no hay vida en estos bosques?

—Siempre han sido bosques muy silenciosos, hay vida sin embargo está oculta. Los pajaros empiezan a cantar ya entrada la tarde cuando está por anochecer y otros animales pequeños rondan por los arboles. Este camino cruza el bosque y suele estar transitado, pero desde que el dragón ha atacado las ciudades de la costa los comerciantes evitan ir para allá.

—Eso explica por qué está muerto por aquí.

Cuando llegaron a la zona donde vivía Gisburn el sol estaba en su punto más alto el cual trataba de filtrarse por los altos arboles mientras la carreta iba disminuyendo la velocidad en señal de que su destino estaba muy cerca.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

**Notas**:

*El mago hace referencia a la "Tercera Cruzada" ocurrida entre los años 1187 y 1191.

**Referencia a las cacerías de brujas en Escocia entre 1596-97.


	3. Rumbo a Caran Llyfr

**Estrella del Zenit**

.

.

**3**

**Rumbo a Caran Llyfr**

.

.

.

La cabaña de Gisburn era totalmente diferente a la de su amigo Gilman, esta era de piedra gris con techo café a dos aguas y, junto con la atmosfera alrededor, se le veía más bien tétrico; como si estuviera deshabitada. Kardia se preguntó si realmente alguien vivía ahí, lo que más temía era que fuera una trampa y de adentro saliera un sujeto vestido con armadura y representando a algún dios maligno, aquello le parecía lo más probable que sucediera y pensó que hizo bien en llevarse la armadura en la destartalada carreta en caso de una situación como esa sucediera. Observó por un momento al mago, a Gilman, quien aterrizo la carreta de una forma muy abrupta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos para sujetarse más fuerte de donde podía mientras la carreta prácticamente se estampaba en el pasto.

Mientras se sujetaba con fuerza en el aterrizaje giró la cabeza rápidamente para corroborar que aun estaba ahí la caja de pandora con la armadura, para su buena fortuna esta seguía sobre el transporte. El caballero respiro aliviado dándose cuenta de que si la intensión del mago fuera llevarlo a una trampa la caja de pandora habría caído de la carreta o bien habría insistido en dejarla en la cabaña de este; en ese momento pensó que estaba imaginando cosas y lo dejo pasar. Al tocar tierra vio la cabaña justo frente a él, de verdad el escenario parecía preparado para una batalla: la cabaña tal vez vacia, árboles secos y aparentemente muertos aquí y allá contrastando enormemente con el verde escenario alrededor.

—Todo aquí se ve muerto y desolado —comentó a propósito en voz alta al mago.

—Si, es parte de la protección que ha puesto Gisburn alrededor de la propiedad. Si observas en esta área los arboles están alrededor, lejos de la casa.

—Es cierto… —Kardia observó que, efectivamente, la casa del viejo mago estaba como en medio de un prado y los arboles estaban lejos plantados en círculo alrededor de ese prado dejando la cabaña justo en el centro de este, en medio del prado seco y los pocos troncos alrededor de la propiedad estaban secos y muertos —¿Por qué poner una protección así?

—Espanta a los curiosos, Gisburn no es muy dado a recibir visitas a menos que sea yo o algún mensajero de la corte, aunque ellos tampoco son bien recibidos en su casa —respondió con algo de ironía dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Kardia se llevo consigo la caja de Pandora siguiendo al mago un poco más despacio ya que todavía no podía caminar tan rápido mirando a su alrededor. Increíble que dos magos tan diferentes fueran tan buenos amigos; justo como él y Degel, el hielo y el fuego conviviendo y trabajando en equipo como uno solo.

—Espero que Degel termine pronto su misión y venga. Se llevará una grata sorpresa al ver todo esto —pensó riendo en su cabeza.

Al llegar a la enorme puerta sencilla de madera, sostenida por unas enormes bisagras de metal oxidado, esta se abrió sola para sorpresa del caballero dorado quien trato de mantener la calma pero fue presa de la curiosidad apenas se abrió la puerta haciendo que las bisagras rechinaran fuertemente, el joven abrió mucho los ojos a todo lo que el viejo mago tenia en el recibidor de su cabaña el cual era apenas más grande que la de Gilman.

A diferencia del primer mago, Gisburn tenia armaduras y armas colgadas y apiladas aquí y allá por todas las paredes de su propiedad haciendo que el interior de esta se viera realmente oscuro. Las pocas ventanas que había estaban tapadas por escudos, yelmos y cascos según vio el caballero dorado apenas entraron. Gilman era alguien de mucha confianza por lo visto ya que Gisburn no se veía por ninguna parte o confiaba demasiado en las protecciones de su propiedad.

—¿Dónde estás viejo mago? —este buscaba algo en una mesa cercana al único par de sillas que estaban visibles —Ayúdame a encontrar alguna vela joven amigo. Aquí está tan oscuro que apenas se cierre la puerta tropezaremos con todos los trastos del suelo.

—Una vela… —Kardia estaba de acuerdo con esto ultimo ya que en el paso estaba casi cerrado por la cantidad de armaduras y piezas de estas regadas por todo el suelo además de tener una enorme pila de libros en la pared opuesta.

Ciertamente apenas se cerrara la puerta sería imposible ver por donde iban ya que la luz del sol apenas se quedaba a pocos pasos de la entrada. Definitivamente aquel parecía el sitio perfecto para que fueran emboscados por algún ente maligno o que todos esos trastos se fueran a venir abajo sepultándolos, pero en ese momento se escuchó como una de las puertas al fondo de la cabaña se abría mientras el caballero estaba alerta.

—Este lugar está tan lleno de basura, seguramente lo que salga de esa puerta será igual de terrorífico y peligroso no importa lo que sea —pensó Kardia molesto sin apartar la vista de esa parte de la habitación.

— ¡Qué bueno que vinieron!

Fue Gisburn el que entro a la habitación sin llevar sombrero dejando ver su canosa cabellera, el mago los miro sorprendido llevando una lámpara en la mano.

—No los escuché entrar, pasen por acá porque esta habitación está muy desordenada —les indicó muy animado.

Les pidió que lo siguieran mientras la puerta principal se cerraba detrás de ellos y la oscuridad se hacia por toda la estancia dificultándoles el paso y chocando por en medio de los trastos del suelo. Solo se escuchaban sus tropezones mientras se hacían espacio para entrar en la otra habitación que sorprendentemente estaba mucho más iluminada y ordenada. El caballero dorado dejo la caja de pandora en el suelo impresionado por el contraste entre ambas habitaciones, aquel sin duda debía ser el escondite de Gisburn mientras la desordenada estancia era la cara a los curiosos y la gente que iba a visitarlo.

—Bien jugado —pensó alegremente deleitándose con el aroma de la comida que se freía en una sartén y llegaba hasta la nariz olvidando un poco sus inquietudes.

Esa habitación secreta tenia un hogar encendido que servía como estufa además de un par de sillas y una mesa. En el lado opuesto se podía ver un sillón cubierto por libros y al lado de este una mesa repleta de objetos en frascos, objetos circulares y alargados que Kardia no era capaz de nombrar y que le llamaban la atención mientras escuchaba al alegre Gisburn decirles que tomaran asiento en la mesa puesto que era hora del almuerzo.

—Aun es muy temprano —se adelantó Gilman—. Me gustaría que revisáramos unos mapas antes de tomar el almuerzo —se los mostró esperando que accediera.

—Pues… —Gisburn pensó un poco la solicitud mientras sus visitantes esperaban la resolución sin apartar la vista de los jitomates y el tocino que estaban friéndose en la sartén sobre el hogar.

—Sugiero que los revisemos antes de comer —intervino Kardia deseoso por escuchar el plan de ataque y las sugerencias que pudiera hacerles el viejo mago—, no se perderá tiempo analizando la estrategia a seguir así abriremos el apetito.

—Oh si, abrir el apetito —el viejo mago respondió favorablemente al cambio de planes propuesto por los invitados quitando momentáneamente el sartén del fuego—. De acuerdo, acá hay una mesa despejada donde podemos analizar la ruta de ataque.

Con unos movimientos rápidos de su bastón, Gisburn apartó los muchos libros y trastos que estaban apilados sobre la mesa más cercana sobre la cual Gilman extendió sus mapas y pergaminos dejando ver el análisis previo que él y Kardia hicieron sobre la isla Arran el cual estaba trazado con tinta sobre el mapa. El viejo mago escuchó todo lo que ambos tuvieron que decir sobre el camino a Caran Llyfr llegando por el puerto más cercano a la isla yendo en la carreta voladora como habían comentado previamente: desde el puerto de Whiting hasta adentrarse por el camino a las montañas del norte.

—Iremos por el paso de La Cuerda —afirmo Gilman mirando a los dos muy serio—. Cruza justo por el centro de la isla y atraviesa las faldas de la montaña, es casi seguro que Giafnar tiene su escondite entre las montañas más amplias de la isla y esa es la montaña de Goatfell, si mal no recuerdo es la más grande.

—Si, yo también supe que es la más grande —afirmo Gisburn pensativo analizando el pergamino— ¿Por qué decidiste llegar a Whiting y no al puerto de Brodick? —pregunto curioso señalando ese puerto en el mapa.

—Es el puerto más obvio de la isla, seguro el dragón lo tiene bien identificado —indico Gilman muy serio—. Creo que este podría divisarnos si llegamos ahí.

—Puede ser… pero desde Brodick hasta la montaña es menos de un día de camino aunque estamos más expuestos a que nos vean desde la distancia —replicó Gisburn.

—De hecho si pero…

Kardia los veía analizar la mejor ruta mientras él también miraba el mapa pensando la mejor forma de llegar a la montaña y, dadas las condiciones de la isla podrían llegar por el frente arriesgándose a que los viera el dragón o intentar accesar a la montaña por otro camino; en los laterales de la isla o rodeando la montaña aunque ambas opciones eran poco prácticas.

—¿Qué tan factible es que pudiéramos rodear la isla y entrar a la montaña por detrás? —indico el lugar con el dedo índice—Si el riesgo es que el dragón nos vea llegar intentemos entrar por otro lado —sugirió el caballero dorado.

—Podría ser sin embargo tardaremos más tiempo y si el dragón decide salir de la isla no podremos alcanzarlo estando tan lejos ni volando con mi carreta. Tu plan es aplicable siempre y cuando este duerma en su madriguera y nos de tiempo de rodear la isla.

—De hecho no es factible porque la carreta mágica de Gilman no podrá llevarnos montaña arriba— intervino Gisburn—, podrá atravesar el paso de la Cuerda pero no ascender.

—¿Por qué no?

—Se destruiría por lo sinuoso del ascenso, tal vez nos llevará unos cuantos metros pero no más.

—Yo no había propuesto ascender con la carreta mágica por lo mismo —comentó el mago pensativo—. Es la principal razón por la que debemos entrar a la montaña por el centro de la isla.

—Ya veo…

Kardia no hizo más sugerencias ya que no estaban allá y, la verdad era que, las condiciones podrían cambiar si es que el dragón sobrevolaba la isla completa divisándolos incluso antes de llegar a su destino o bien estuviera en otras ciudades al momento que ellos partieran a la isla. Muchos factores eran variables y no se podría predecir toda la batalla completa. Era mejor esperar y ver como se desarrollaban los hechos llegado el momento. Los dos magos discutieron un poco más para finalmente dejarlo por la paz sin llegar a una conclusión en concreto y mejor almorzar ya que habían pasado más de dos horas en la acalorada discusión.

La galería de armas en la casa de Gisburn era tan grande que ocupaba prácticamente la mitad de su cabaña, luego del desayuno se movieron hacia su galería de armamento a fin de encontrar algunas armas útiles para poder llevar y enfrentar al dragón; como Kardia supuso Gisburn era el amo de las espadas porque tenia muchas, una pared completa repleta de ellas, todas colgadas una al lado de otra. Todas eran espadas largas que, según el viejo mago, habían pertenecido a varias generaciones en su familia. Pese a ser magos habían formado parte de la milicia desde hacia cientos de años.

—Alguno de mis vejestorios nos debe servir —decía revisando cada una de ellas—. Lamentablemente la mayoría tienen la hoja rota u oxidada y no he querido desecharlas por los buenos recuerdos que nos traen.

Kardia trataba de analizarlas lo mejor que podía intentando satisfacer su curiosidad aunque, lo cierto era que, con la poca luz que había dentro de esa cabaña era muy difícil. Cada una de ellas poseía gran detalle en la hoja aunque estuviera rota casi todas tenían la empuñadura grabada con detalle; además todas eran muy alargadas pesaban considerablemente, el caballero dorado no encontraba la utilidad en llevarlas al campo de batalla en ese estado tan lamentable y se alegro de que él mismo no requería de una.

Necesitaban ligereza para poder correr en caso de ser necesario así como que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para atravesar las escamas de ese Giafnar.

— ¡Encontré la adecuada!

El viejo mago les mostro una interesante espada que parecía ser de plata por lo pulido de su forja y porque parecía brillar al débil resplandor de luz que apenas se filtraba por la ventana. Tanto Gilman como Kardia la observaron con interés ya que se veía demasiado pulida y limpia en comparación con las demás. Era una espada larga con empuñadura y hoja brillantes como la plata, no poseía más que un grabado sencillo por en medio de la hoja sin piedras preciosas u otro material. Parecía ser la única que estaba completa sin grietas en su hoja o quebraduras.

Kardia la tomo sujetándola con fuerza notando que se sentía muy firme además de ligera.

—Esa vio sus mejores batallas hará unos 100 años atrás, se mandó forjar después de la tercera cruzada pero según se no se usó más que un par de veces por eso está tan cuidada —comenzó a decir Gisburn con nostalgia—. No tiene nombre aun, espero ponerle uno cuando derrotemos a Giafnar.

— ¿Sera suficiente contra un dragón? —pregunto el caballero dorado algo preocupado.

—No solo tenemos las espadas, tenemos magia y a un caballero dorado —respondió Gilman—. Debe ser suficiente.

Así acordaron que cada mago portaría una espada además de usar todos sus conocimientos para derrotar a Giafnar pero en ese momento Kardia estaba lleno de dudas pues él había visto al animal en persona y no estaba del todo seguro si unas armas como esas serían suficiente apoyo. Él podría hacer la mayor parte pero si requería toda la ayuda disponible.

—Tenemos que definir la fecha de partida —indico Gilman seriamente—. No podemos demorar más de un par de días.

—Nos iremos en dos días —indicó Kardia muy serio y firme—. No debemos esperar más y debe ser ya.

—Pero…

—Mis heridas no son impedimento para emprender el viaje en tu carreta, además sano rápido y no podemos estar perdiendo más tiempo —mintió.

Los magos lo miraron con seriedad aunque entendían a la perfección la urgencia del caballero dorado por enfrentar y eliminar al dragón. Por otro lado, Kardia no podía retrasarse más tiempo puesto que lo esperaban en el Santuario y Sage lo reprendería por no estar reportando sus actividades en esa misión cosa que el caballero había olvidado prácticamente desde que salió de Grecia.

—De acuerdo, así se hará —asintió Gilman—. Saldremos por la mañana en mi carreta y volaremos hasta el puerto de Brodrick, tomaremos ese riesgo pero llegaremos a la montaña en menos tiempo.

—De acuerdo —asintieron los otros dos.

Volvieron a la casa del mago ya entrada la noche dejando confirmada la cita para emprender el viaje: sería en dos días al amanecer y nada los detendría. Kardia sabía que enfrentaría a un dragón con el apoyo de dos ancianitos por lo que concentró todo su cosmos y energía en recuperarse cuanto antes ya que sería él quien cargara con la parte más difícil de la batalla: matar a Giafnar.

Trato de visualizar el escenario a la luz de la vela sobre la mesa de noche en su habitación, observo fijamente la flama recordando el ardiente fuego que salía de la garganta de Giafnar proyectándolo al caballero dorado durante aquel primer encuentro.

—Kardia… Kardia… responde —la voz de Degel llegó hasta él sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El caballero dorado sintió el cosmos de su colega estando en la habitación de huéspedes de la cabaña, se encontraba recostado en la cama a punto de dormir.

—Te escucho Degel, ¿qué sucede?

—El Patriarca me hizo un comentario muy molesto, indica que no te has reportado con él.

—¿Y por qué no me ha contactado a mi primero en vez de hacerte el comentario? —pregunto sin entender ese tipo de acciones por parte de Sage.

—Dice que lo ha intentado pero no respondes a su llamado.

—Mentiroso… —pensó molesto— De acuerdo, me contactaré con él mañana —respondió por compromiso esperando que su colega dejara de reclamar.

— ¡Es importante que lo hagas ya que no tiene noticias sobre tus actividades y podría pensar que solo estás perdiendo el tiempo!

— ¡Sabes que eso no es cierto, incluso te he invitado a venir para que me apoyes ya que se trata de algo serio!

— ¡Lo sé pero es el Patriarca quien debe quedar convencido de eso! —respondió cortante y severo como solía ser—. En cuanto me desocupe te alcanzaré, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien…

Con eso basto para arruinarle un poco la noche y el gran momento que estaba viviendo en ese remoto poblado. El caballero giro sobre su lado derecho reacomodándose en la cama e intentando olvidar el molesto comentario puesto que, bien sabía, que Degel pudo haber esperado a la mañana siguiente para reclamarle esa y mil cosas más pero su colega gustaba de hacerle ese tipo de comentarios en horas muy inoportunas, Kardia sabía que este buscaba lograr cierto efecto amargo a fin de remorderle la conciencia.

—Infeliz acuario —pensó algo molesto—, ya ajustaré cuentas contigo cuando vengas o volvamos a Grecia —sonrió malicioso mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño.

.

Durante el siguiente día Kardia y el mago aprovecharon para buscar rutas alternativas para el viaje así como para su llegada a la isla y posterior entrada a la montaña. Según Gilman si había poblados en las costas de la isla: Brodick y Whittig.

—Es muy importante que consideremos que esos pueblos hayan desaparecido totalmente del mapa. Estoy seguro de que Giafnar los hizo huir y, quizás, abandonar la isla.

—Entonces serán pueblos fantasma —confirmo Kardia muy serio—. Nadie impedirá que vayamos hasta la ciudad en la montaña y derrotemos a esa maldita lagartija.

—Solo son suposiciones, joven amigo. Lo único que tenemos son habladurías y rumores que nos llegan por los mercaderes. Lo cierto es que jamás hemos estado ahí para desmentir todo eso.

— Eso ya no importa —comentó el caballero dorado—, estaremos preparados para lo que sea una vez que hayamos llegado. Es casi seguro que el dragón nos divisara en cuanto nos vayamos acercando y debemos estar atentos para no permitirle cerrarnos el paso.

—Tienes razón —el mago se quedo pensativo un momento mirando fijamente el mapa sobre la mesa como queriendo encontrar el camino menos complicado.

—Ya no te atormentes viejo, es la única ruta que tenemos no hay forma de huir de ese animal.

—No pienso en huir pero es necesario que Giafnar no nos mate antes de llegar a nuestro destino y lo podamos enfrentar en su madriguera.

—Creo que hará lo posible por no dejarnos llegar —Kardia se sentía muy seguro de esto—. Si, es lo que quiere…

El caballero dorado puso especial énfasis en su entrenamiento durante ese día previo a su salida notando que sus heridas estaban casi curadas ya que podía saltar, correr y lanzar golpes como antes de enfrentar al dragón; sonreía con satisfacción al ver los buenos resultados del reposo y la magia pero, sobre todo, de la magia ya que sin eso él habría perdido mucho tiempo recuperándose. Cerró los puños fuertemente sonriendo con satisfacción, estaba listo para enfrentar al dragón y salir victorioso.

—Nada impedirá que lo mate —pensó sonriente—. Me cobraré la caída y todas las heridas que me ocasionó, así como todo el daño hecho a los pobladores de esta región. Volveré al Santuario con tu cabeza maldito Giafnar —observó su puño mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Llevaría la cabeza del dragón ante el patriarca y ante todos. Les demostraría que no estaba perdiendo el tiempo pero, sobretodo, a Degel al caballero de acuario que insistía en creer que su misión tomaba más tiempo del necesario sin saber a qué se estaba enfrentando.

—Ya se arrepentirán…

.

Finalmente llego el día de la salida programada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron las horas como agua y esa mañana en especial Kardia se preparó como nunca entrenando para la fiera batalla que tendría lugar dentro de pocas horas. Ni siquiera pudo dormir de la emoción y ahora sentía el calor de su corazón excitado por la futura batalla.

—Ha llegado el momento de irnos —la voz del mago se oyó desde la ventana—. Saldremos en un momento.

—Bien —respondió el caballero dorado con malicia—. Tiembla lagartija, voy por ti.

Estuvieron listos para salir pasados algunos momentos más, montados en la carreta mágica. El caballero dorado iba seguro en el transporte sin miedo a caer ni nada y más ahora que llevaba la armadura puesta. Lo que le sorprendió en primera instancia fue el ver que, aun con el peso de la misma, la carreta flotaba ligera como pluma en medio del frondoso bosque.

—Seguiremos la ruta planeada —anuncio Gilman—. Gisburn se nos unirá en el limite poniente del bosque, ahí lo recogeremos.

—Muy bien —el caballero alcanzo a ver de reojo que el mago llevaba su espada y parecía estar usando una cota de malla bajo su túnica puesto que se percibía un poco de metal tejido bajo una de sus mangas así como llevaba un sombrero amplio y puntiagudo puesto—. Que bueno que vaya bien protegido —pensó el caballero dorado con algo de tranquilidad—. De verdad no quiero que ninguno de los dos magos muera.

La carreta iba tomando más velocidad conforme se internaban en el bosque, la débil luz de la mañana apenas se filtraba por las altas copas dejando ver algunos tonos griséaselos y rosados mientras los arboles los dejaban pasar conforme alcanzaban más y más altura así como incrementaban la velocidad. Curiosamente Kardia no sintió el mismo pánico al volar en la carreta ya que se sentía confiado y listo para la batalla.

Tal y como estaba previso, Gisburn se les unió casi al final del frondoso bosque cuando el sol apenas empezaba a aparecer en la línea del horizonte iluminando todo a su paso; el mago regordete llevaba un sombrero puntiagudo pero más pequeño así como su espada plateada y una cota de malla bajo su túnica. Kardia decidió dejar a los dos magos en el asiento de la carreta y él sentarse en la parte de atrás, justo en el centro, ocupando todo el espacio y con las manos libres para sujetarse si es que hubiere algún movimiento brusco o tuviera que saltar de emergencia.

—Vamos rumbo a la costa —anuncio Gilman al mismo tiempo que la carreta iba ganando velocidad.

—¿Haremos escala en Aýr?

—No viejo mago no es necesario, iremos directo para no perder tiempo.

—Oh muy bien. Por un momento pensé que pasaríamos a desayunar algo.

—Nosotros desayunamos antes de salir. No me gusta volar esta cosa con el estómago vacío y nos espera un largo viaje hasta la isla.

—Traje provisiones por si necesitamos comer algo.

Gisburn llevaba un bolso de cuero bajo su túnica y parecía haber metido toda clase de alimentos ahí, el caballero dorado sonrió sin entender las prioridades de los magos. Cualquier caballero del santuario hubiera guardado en ese bolso algo diferente, o bien, prescindir de algo así pero ahí estaban esos dos personajes más preocupados por haber tomado el desayuno antes de salir que por la batalla en puerta.

Kardia vio como el bosque se iba quedando atrás y el aire arreciaba por la velocidad de vuelo, giro a un costado y ya se veían a lo lejos unas altas montañas y al frente, aun en la lejanía pasando la línea del horizonte, una leve señal del mar. La costa no estaba tan lejos de donde volaban y en ese momento; el caballero no pudo contener su emoción al pensar que el dragón se aparecía en cualquier momento impidiéndoles el paso, quería enfrentarlo ahí mismo sin tener que viajar tan lejos para buscar su madriguera. Ya se imaginaba la emocionante batalla, se podía ver así mismo golpeando a la lagartija en la cabeza y estrujando su cuello hasta acabar con su insignificante vida y, finalmente, con la espada de Gisburn cortarle la cabeza como recompensa.

Volaron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que el bosque se quedó muy atrás y las montañas se veían un poco más cerca, el caballero dorado observó que el mar estaba a unos pocos kilómetros de ellos e iban volando directo hacia él. No le tenia miedo al agua pero ver el mar desde las alturas era una sensación muy diferente, realmente no había puesto tanta atención a eso ahora que lo veía desde la carreta prefiriendo apartar la mirada y cerró los ojos por un momento.

Pasaron varios minutos más.

— ¡Estamos volando sobre el mar, que impresionante!

Kardia se sintió como un cobarde al no querer abrir los ojos y ver su ubicación, nunca había sentido terror a las alturas hasta ese momento en que, por un momento, pensó que caerían a lo profundo del mar. Respiro profundo antes de ver solo por unos segundos que debajo de la carreta ya se veía el interminable manto azul agarrando los lados de la carreta con fuerza mientras mantenía los ojos apretados para no ver que había debajo de ellos.

— ¡La isla de Arran está justo al frente! —Gilman anuncio que estaba cerca de su destino y hasta ese momento fue que el caballero dorado se armó de valor para abrir los ojos y ver hacia el frente de la carreta. Aun en la distancia se alcanzaba a ver una parte de la alta montaña donde, seguramente, Giafnar tenia su escondite.

El corazón de este dio un respingo al ver que estaba por llegar a su destino y se lleno de emoción al pensar que la batalla estaba tan próxima aunque su estómago dio un vuelco al sentir como la carreta descendía poco a poco sin bajar la velocidad. El joven apenas se asomó por uno de los laterales del transporte viendo el mar cada vez más y más cerca. Se sintió como un cobarde por un momento puesto que la altura sobre el nivel del mar le estaba aterrando al pensar que podrían caer y morir ahí en medio del mar.

—Espero bajemos pronto de esta cosa —pensó casi suplicante cerrando fuertemente los ojos—. Por todos los dioses que jamás volveré a montar una carreta hechizada —pidió a Zeus que no se mataran.

Lo ultimo que sintió antes de tocar abruptamente el suelo fue como si hubieran chocado contra algo duro.

—Hemos llegado joven amigo, ya puedes dejar de preocuparte —Gilman anuncio esto con toda tranquilidad mientras descendían de la carreta.

—Gracias… —pensó Kardia a punto de saltar para besar el suelo sintiendo el estomago revuelto.

—Las alturas no son para cualquiera pero ya te acostumbrarás.

—No creo, espero no tener que volver a volar así —apunto el caballero algo molesto.

—Bueno… considera que tenemos que volver y no hay otro modo —indicó el mago seriamente.

—Demonios…

—Este es el pueblo de Brodick —anuncio Gisburn señalando al frente con su bastón.

— ¿Esto es un pueblo? —el caballero dorado alzó la mirada sin entender.

Los tres miraron sorprendidos que no se veía actividad por ningún lado, estaba el pequeño muelle y algunas embarcaciones pequeñas pero no parecía haber personas en la cercanía. Se encaminaron rumbo al interior y conforme avanzaban notaron que, efectivamente, estaba deshabitado al ver la posada "_The Copperheads_" con la puerta abierta.

—Iré a ver si adentro hay alguien —Gilman se adelantó y con paso rápido entro en la posada— ¡¿Hay alguien?! —el mago miro a su alrededor acercándose al recibidor y, a juzgar por el desorden y la soledad que se sentía, estaba seguro de sus sospechas.

—Ni un alma —Gisburn se asomó en un par de habitaciones contiguas dentro de la posada sintiendo la misma soledad—. Está totalmente deshabitado y se ve que lleva así bastante tiempo, la parte de este lado de la posada está en muy mal estado.

— ¡Hay que encaminarnos a la montaña, no perdamos tiempo aquí! —Gilman se adelantó a la puerta ya que aquello era la evidencia de que sus sospechas eran ciertas: el dragón habitaba la isla.

Kardia supo que no se necesitaba ser genio para deducir que los habitantes huyeron apenas tuvieron la oportunidad dejando todo atrás. Siguió a los dos magos sin perder tiempo puesto que él deseaba tanto como ellos deshacerse del dragón cuanto antes. Los tres montaron la carreta mágica y siguieron el único camino que había en ese pequeño poblado, el cual, conforme se iban adentrando se veían las pocas casas aun en pie negras como el carbón y con claras señales del paso del tiempo. Como si se hubiera desatado una cruel guerra con cañones en medio del poblado ya que todo se veía destruido y quemado.

Desde donde estaban se apreciaba el pie de la montaña y con prisa se dirigieron hacia allá.

—Nos encaminaremos al paso de la Cuerda. Estoy seguro de que los demás poblados estarán igual que este.

Siguieron el camino principal durante un par de horas dejando el poblado de Brodick atrás cruzando por el silencioso camino al rio sobre el puente de Clay. En ese momento remontaron el vuelo para no perder tiempo ya que el paso de la Cuerda aun estaba lejos del poblado. Los tres iban alerta por si Giafnar aparecía de la nada cerrándoles el paso pero no fue así. El dragon no se veía por ningún lado, incluso Kardia deseo que el sol iluminara su armadura para llamar la atención del animal pero al estar en medio de un bosque algo espeso por más que lo hubiera deseado tanto las copas de los arboles como los espesos nubarrones sobre su cabeza no lo permitían.

Varios minutos después el camino se dividía delante de ellos dejando ver la débil señal del paso de la cuerda en medio del bosque, al internarse sobre este lo primero que notaron fue el enorme cementerio a su lado derecho el cual ocupaba una gran extensión de tierra; el dragon habría estado matando desde hacia bastante tiempo y entre los pobladores tuvieron que sepultar a los suyos. El caballero dorado esperaba encontrar alguna ciudad fortificada en el camino pero no fue así. Casi todo el paso de la Cuerda estaba deshabitado por lo visto.

Anduvieron durante bastante rato sin encontrar nada en el camino hasta que el sendero comenzó a hacerse más frio y rocoso asi como más arido dejando muy detrás los frondosos bosques y verdes campos para dar paso al camino al pie de una alta colina que se alzaba, algunos kilómetros al frente, justo delante de sus ojos. La carreta se detuvo y los tres se acercaron para ver qué tanto debían avanzar a pie, se divisaba un sendero sinuoso que se derivaba del camino principal pero que no era suficientemente amplio para que la carreta pudiera pasar.

—Seguiremos a pie —indico Kardia—. La carreta no podrá pasar por aquí.

—Vamos.

Los tres iniciaron el camino por el estrecho sendero rumbo al pie de la montaña pasando por una colina verde que se iba elevando poco a poco salpicada por árboles y arbustos aquí y allá. Luego de varios minutos subiendo por la colina llegaron hasta la cima de esta viendo entonces la imponente montaña que se veía a la distancia y la cual tenía un paso que apenas se divisaba desde donde ellos estaban y que permitía entrar a lo que parecía ser el interior de la montaña.

Siguieron el camino hacia la montaña sin encontrarse al dragón en ninguna parte. Kardia pensó por un momento que, tal vez, se hubieran equivocado de isla o de ciudad incluso que sus cálculos hayan estado erróneos y Giafnar se ocultara en otro lado porque le resultaba muy extraño que este no se hubiera aparecido desde que salieron por la mañana hasta esa hora puesto que estaba seguro de que el animal les habría estado siguiendo el paso.

El camino a la montaña era pedregoso y bastante difícil de recorrer por lo estrecho que era pues apenas podía andar una persona a la vez además de que no podían avanzar rápido. Kardia observó rápidamente a su alrededor buscando si podía escalar la montaña o algo que agilizara el camino hasta el otro lado pero hacia arriba las paredes de la montaña eran altas y sorprendentemente lisas para su propósito por lo que, incluso para él, intentar subir por ahí no sería cosa tan simple. Siguieron el camino durante mucho rato subiendo y bajando escalones improvisados de piedra y preguntándose si alguna vez los pobladores usaron ese camino para salir o bien hubiera otra via de salida que se les escapara en ese momento.

—Espero haya otro modo de salir a la isla —comento Kardia algo molesto—. No es posible que esta sea la única via de salida.

—Seguramente hay otros caminos que llevan a la isla y que están menos difíciles que este pero tampoco tenemos tiempo para buscarlos o rodear la montaña además, el final está cerca miren.

Delante de ellos parecía terminar ese sendero y se alcanzaba a ver un poco del interior o eso parecía. Los tres salieron a un desfiladero con escaleras que dejaba ver que la montaña, en realidad, estaba abierta por dentro y lo que parecía ser una ciudad se dejaba ver por todo el interior de la montaña. Miraron sorprendidos el espectáculo pues Caran Llyfr se abría paso por las pendientes de la montaña como si hubiera nacido de la misma, sin embargo lo que vieron era el recuerdo de una ciudad que en otros tiempos fue hermosa.

Todas las construcciones parecían haber estado hechas de piedra gris ricamente tallada y tanto los edificios como las calles parecían haber gozado de gran resplandor mucho tiempo atrás. Al final de los tiempos solo quedaban ruinas y era imposible saber donde quedaba el mercado o el edificio de gobiero.

Fueron directo a las escaleras más cercanas y bajaron con precaución pero rápido para llegar a las primeras construcciones y ver si había vida o no. Las primeras casas se apreciaban en ruinas y en otros casos solo se quedaban los cimientos, claramente se veía la señal de que hubo un incendio en otros tiempos; el fuego de Giafnar se había encargado de destruir gran parte de la ciudad además del evidente paso del tiempo y los crudos inviernos habían hecho sus estragos.

—Igual que en la costa, aquí tampoco hay vida Gilman.

—Todos huyeron entonces es un hecho que el dragón está aquí escondido en alguna parte.

El caballero dorado sintió furia a ver toda la escena, casas y comercios abandonados y una ciudad totalmente destruida sobre cuyas calles aun se podían ver restos humanos; gente que no alcanzó a huir de Giafnar y perdió la vida a medio camino en su huida.

Al asomar la cabeza por los miradores cercanos se veía como la escalera principal recorría toda la ciudad llegando hasta las faldas de la montaña y hacia arriba casi para llegar a la cima se apreciaba, lo que en otro tiempo fue, una alta torre y en la base de ella estaba un edificio que parecía empotrado en la pared de la montaña. Kardia no alcanzaba a ver con totalidad gracias a los gruesos nubarrones que lo cubrían todo pero, estaba casi seguro, de que esa construcción tenía túneles que iban por el interior de la montaña.

—Así que ahí tienes tu guarida lagartija —pensó con desprecio— ¡¿Esa torre?! —dijo a los magos en voz alta.

—La Torre Malakin, ahí podría esconderse. ¡Vamos! —indicó Gilman.

Y así fueron los tres hacia la torre esperando encontrar al dragón escondido ahí dentro.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

.

.


	4. Giafnar

**Estrella del Zenit**

.

.

**4**

**Giafnar**

.

.

.

Siguieron el camino principal de la ciudad, el que iba por la ladera de la montaña y, al parecer, cruzaba los sitios mas importantes de la misma según pudo ver Kardia; a pesar de que solo eran construcciones destruidas desde hacia bastante tiempo aun tenían algo que las distinguían como la herrería o el gran mercado que se abría paso por la gran explanada de la ciudad que parecía unido al centro de la montaña y detrás de esa se alzaba lo que debía ser el gran edificio de Gobierno dejando ver la alta torre Malakin detrás suyo.

—¡La torre está justo frente a nosotros!

Aceleraron el paso tanto como pudieron abriéndose camino entre los vestigios cuidándose de que el dragón no apareciera de la nada así mismo buscando si, de suerte, habría algún habitante confirmando que estaba deshabitada muriendo la vaga esperanza de recibir apoyo por parte de algún lugareño. Kardia observó como Gilman era quien albergaba esa esperanza girando la cabeza en dirección a cada construcción por donde pasaba.

—No hay nadie aquí viejo, es mejor que te hagas a la idea.

—No quería creer que la maldad de este dragón fuera tan grande como para arrasar la ciudad entera. Fui un ingenuo.

—Era de esperarse que si encontrábamos una ciudad estaría así —intervino Gisburn evitando chocar con una columna derruida—. Se sabía que en esta ciudad había pasado algo cuando los comerciantes del mercado empezaron a decir que dejarían de comerciar y cuando dejamos de recibir noticias de los magos que vivían aquí.

—¿Hubo magos aquí también? —pregunto Kardia poco extrañado.

—Por supuesto —indico Gisburn—. En otros tiempos hubo magos en esta ciudad pero no pudieron contra el dragón perdiendo la vida.

—Yo tengo una versión diferente —Gilman lo interrumpió molesto—. Es mejor reconocer la verdad, no todos murieron en batalla. Dos o tres de los que vivieron aquí huyeron apenas se supo que había un dragón viviendo en la montaña.

—Eso no nos consta Gilman…

—Sabes que es cierto. Se dice que el Rey de la isla los mando llamar y ellos simplemente ignoraron el llamado. El gran mago de esta ciudad los maldijo por su falta de lealtad y con el paso de los siglos el linaje de los magos traidores desapareció así como sus nombres de la memoria del hombre. Ese fue su castigo.

—Bueno pues nosotros no huiremos —afirmo el caballero dorado al pie de la escalera que llevaba al amplio edificio donde vivió el Rey—. No nos iremos de aquí hasta eliminar a esa lagartija aunque no queden nuestros nombres en el registro de nadie. ¡Vamos!

Los tres fueron escaleras arriba hacia la que fuera el majestuoso palacio del Rey, el cual parecía estar incrustado en la montaña. Así cruzaron el edificio lo más rápido que pudieron dejando atrás salas y salones donde aun se apreciaba el mobiliario bajo la suciedad de polvo y nieve ya que la edificación había perdido el techo tiempo atrás. Kardia no prestaba atención a nada de esto, su objetivo era la torre Malakin y el endemoniado dragón, el cual no se había dejado ver desde hacia tiempo.

—Estoy seguro de que esa lagartija está oculta en lo profundo de esa torre —pensó con desprecio muy seguro de esto.

—¡La puerta de la torre esta abierta!

Aquello fue una gran suerte ya que podrían atravesar sin obstáculos, salieron del palacio y tras subir otra pequeña escalera llegaron a la imponente torre cuya estructura circular era tan alta como la cima de aquella montaña y tan ancha como la mitad de un palacio. Los tres miraron impresionados durante unos segundos antes de dirigirse a la entrada que estaba abierta de par en par, la puerta era lo suficientemente grande como para que un animal del tamaño de Giafnar pudiera entrar sin problemas.

El interior de la torre parecía ser la puerta a otro mundo ya que la torre solo era la parte de fuera de aquel recinto cuyo pasillo principal iba mucho más atrás, al interior de la montaña; los tres hombres no perdieron tiempo y caminaron sigilosamente siguiendo aquel pasillo iluminado por la luz del exterior. No había decoración o mobiliario alguno así como faltaban antorchas o algo que les diera luz una vez que se adentraran más y más. Kardia iba con mucha desconfianza ya que aquello no lo esperaba, tan solo pensó que dentro de la torre habría una escalera circular y el dragón dormido en alguna parte pero nada como eso.

La estructura de la torre había quedado algo atrás mientras seguían caminando, adentrándose al interior de la montaña al parecer yendo en silencio y muy atentos a no hacer ningún ruido puesto que no sabían donde podría estar oculto Giafnar. Al mirar a un lado y el otro el caballero dorado agudizaba más sus sentidos, esa cacería le gustaba mucho y el factor sorpresa hacia que su corazón empezara a calentarse al ritmo de sus aceleradas palpitaciones.

—Se que estás por aquí lagartija —pensaba acechante.

Al final del pasillo encontraron unas escaleras que llevaban a alguna cámara subterránea ya que descendían, eso les llamo la atención mirándose entre los tres por unos segundos antes de continuar; Kardia iba a la cabeza de la fila mientras que Gisburn en medio y Gilman cubría la retaguardia observando que no se veía al dragón por ningún lado. Pero llegando al final de las escaleras estaba un salón cuyas puertas estaban entrecerradas. Los tres fueron despacio sin hacer ruido e intentaron abrirlas dejando ver un espectáculo horrendo dentro; cuerpos sin vida apilados aquí y allá, los tres miraron aquel espectáculo sin creerlo: eran personas sin duda, los esqueletos de personas, algunos aun llevaban puestas sus ropas y otros no. La débil luz que llegaba del interior les permitió ver solo una parte del espectáculo junto con el hedor que emanaba del interior.

—Los habitantes de la ciudad —Gilman uso su largo bastón y con su magia hizo que este emanara una luz tenue que les dejo ver que eran decenas los cuerpos ahí metidos y el salón se extendía hacia el fondo dejando ver otra puerta entreabierta—. Vamos.

Kardia observó aquello con una ligera opresión en el pecho, seguro el dragón los hizo huir hacia allá resguardando la torre para no dejarlos salir y algo más le decía que no eran el único grupo de cuerpos que encontrarían, seguramente más hacia el interior habría más cuerpos; los habitantes de la ciudad abandonada. Cruzaron ese salón yendo hacia la muy amplia puerta donde se vio otro largo pasillo que llevaba a una cámara interior, caminaron con más sigilo acompañados por la luz del bastón de Gilman; esa cámara se sentía muy caliente en comparación con los salones anteriores y, al igual, se veían cuerpos humanos apilados aquí y allá.

Lo que vieron dentro de la cámara los dejo anonadados.

—Es un tesoro —susurró Kardia, quien esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

Delante de ellos estaba apilado en grandes montones un amplio tesoro que llenaba aquella galería completa; conformado por monedas, copas, joyería y otros objetos tallados en oro. Aquella riqueza llegaba hasta los amplios pilares que sostenían el lugar y tan basta era que se veía aún muy dentro de la montaña.

—¿Qué significa esto? —pregunto el caballero dorado sin entender.

—Como te dije en su momento —respondió Gilman con toda calma — a los dragones rojos les gusta el oro y las cosas brillantes. Esta es la prueba por eso el dragón se esconde en la montaña, seguramente lo atrajo la riqueza de la ciudad y exterminó a los habitantes por lo mismo.

—Ahora veo donde quería arrumbar mi armadura —Kardia no perdió tiempo y camino directo a la pila de oro más cercana tratando de buscar al dragón que, seguramente, estaría oculto debajo del oro—. En la pila más alta…

Los magos decidieron esperar mirando a todas partes ayudados por la luz de sus bastones, no tenían idea de donde podría estar el dragón ya que la cámara era muy alta y llena de pilares así como de gruesas columnas.

—¿Crees que Giafnar esté aquí dentro? —la voz de Gisburn dejaba ver todo su escepticismo respecto a la ausencia del animal.

—No lo sé… no lo vimos en todo el camino así que debería estar aquí.

De repente se escuchó como si un montón de objetos cayeran del techo. Kardia volvió con los magos y vieron que una lluvia de oro, efectivamente, estaba cayendo del techo. Giafnar estaba sobre sus cabezas, los había visto entrar a la galería y seguido sus pasos.

—El caballero y dos magos —su voz retumbo en la galería mientras los miraba con sus brillantes ojos—, más bien un grupo de tres ladrones que han venido a robar mi tesoro.

—¡Te equivocas! —la voz Gilman pareció hacerse aun más potente que la del dragón— ¡Vinimos a enfrentarte y hacerle justicia a todas las personas que has matado!

El animal se veía mucho más imponente mientras bajaba de la más amplia de las columnas donde había estado oculto sin moverse desde que escuchara sus débiles pasos, su cuerpo se deslizaba suavemente hacia el oro quedando en cuatro patas mirando a los tres intrusos, la forma de su boca era la de una sonrisa maléfica.

—Esta galería será su tumba así como lo fue para todos los habitantes de esta ciudad cuando, ilusamente, tuvieron la idea de entrar a robarme mi oro. El oro que pagaron como tributo durante cientos de años para que no los matara.

—¡Eres un malvado! —grito Gisburn apuntándole con su bastón.

—Insignificante hechicero. Recuerdo que los de tu calaña fueron los primeros en huir de la isla dejando a los aldeanos solos y los que se quedaron fueron los primeros en caer.

En ese preciso instante los tres vieron como Giafnar encendía su pecho y garganta listo para atacarlos imponiéndose aun más haciéndolos ver más pequeños de lo que en realidad eran.

—Mueran.

—¡Corran!

Los tres corrieron segundos antes de que Giafnar les soltara una gran llamarada, huyeron por en medio de las columnas intentando dejar al dragón lo más atrás posible pero este los ataco de nuevo lanzando una ráfaga de fuego más prolongada y terrible que la primera porque, a pesar de su enorme tamaño, el dragón se conocía esa galería mejor que esos tres ladrones a los que iba a convertir en cenizas así que no había lugar a donde huyeran; incluso Kardia sentía el ardor de ese fuego a través de la armadura y le encendía el corazón.

La batalla sería de lo más memorable, solo necesitaba un par de minutos para analizar por donde lo atacaría ya que en ese espacio tan cerrado el fuego que lanzaba ese animal los rostizaría si se detenían por un momento; la buena fortuna llego cuando encontraron un sitio detrás de las altas pilas de oro, una pequeña galería que llevaba a unas escaleras abajo donde lograron entrar para tomar un respiro y revisar como atacarían al animal.

—No hay sitio donde puedan ocultarse ladrones —dijo el dragón burlonamente parando su ataque y estirando su cabeza por encima de las pilas de oro tratando de localizarlos—. Aquí será su tumba, jamás podrán irse con vida. Serán mis víctimas —sentencio caminando despacio por entre las monedas.

—Debemos atacarlo o será cierto lo que dice —indicó Kardia.

—Sus escamas son muy duras, no estoy seguro de que nuestras espadas puedan atravesarlo —puntualizo Gisburn en voz baja.

—Si pudiéramos quitarle aunque sea una escama… podríamos atravesarlo.

Kardia trató de hacer memoria, al día del primer encuentro con el animal y recordó que sus mejores técnicas no pudieron atravesarlo. Las escamas de ese dragón eran más gruesas que la mejor pared fortificada que cualquier hombre haya podido construir.

—Puede que haya una oportunidad… con un solo espacio que tenga en su cuerpo lograré hacerlo pedazos —continuó el caballero quien estaba decidido a matarlo ahí y ahora—. Si entre ambos lo atacan en el mismo punto usando sus espadas y su magia seguramente lograrán arrancarle, al menos, una de sus escamas y en ese momento yo lo atacaré detrás de Ustedes con mi mejor técnica para atravesarlo y cortarle la cabeza. Es nuestra única oportunidad.

—Podemos intentarlo como dice el caballero —indicó Gilman—. No somos tan rápidos como tu y la posibilidad de que él nos elimine antes es muy alta pero lo haremos para que puedas matarlo.

—Vamos no digas eso viejo —lo interrumpió el caballero dorado—, se positivo no morirás aquí.

—Soy realista joven amigo.

—¡Hagámoslo Gilman, si perdemos la vida lo haremos en una batalla en vez de estar en el bosque como muebles olvidados, será como en los viejos tiempos le cerraremos la trompa a ese dragón bocón!

—¡Bien dicho viejo mago! —ambos estrecharon sus manos en fraternal acuerdo.

Kardia los observó y, por unos instantes, sintió una opresión en el pecho porque no quería que murieran, no así aunque fuera en medio de una gloria como la de matar un animal como Giafnar. Intentaría evitar que el dragón los matara pero debían ser mucho más rápidos que él.

—Escuchen bien los dos —les dijo molesto— ninguno morirá aquí ¿entienden? Derrotaremos a ese dragón y volveremos los tres al bosque —los magos lo miraron sorprendidos sin decir palabra.

—No podrán esconderse por siempre trio de ladrones —de nuevo la voz de Giafnar se escuchaba muy cerca, pareciera que lo tenían por encima de sus cabezas.

Los tres se quedaron callados e inmóviles para no darle más pistas al dragón de donde estaban escondidos ya que a pesar de la poca luz que llegaba del exterior al interior de la galería, la sombra del enorme dragón se podía apreciar por encima de las monedas dejando ver que estaba muy cerca de ellos y cualquier movimiento resultaría fatal.

—Están muy cerca, puedo olerlos. Detecto el miedo en Ustedes trio de ladrones —Giafnar se paso de largo por el sitio donde estaban mientras el caballero y los dos magos observaban en silencio antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Gilman y Gisburn se miraron por un momento, ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer para apoyar al caballero dorado en derrotar al enorme enemigo; ambos tenían un bastón mágico y una espada. La cosa se veía simple, como lo dijo el caballero, pero debian ser rápidos, tenían que actuar en conjunto para lograr llegar hasta la garganta del dragón y arrancarle una escama, con eso bastará para que Kardia lo rematara.

—¿Listo viejo mago?

—¡Listo!

Aquello ocurrió tan rápido que Kardia apenas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando los dos magos salieron a toda prisa detrás del dragón, en cuestión de segundos el caballero dorado fue detrás de él sin dar crédito a la impetuosidad de los magos que no esperaron su señal o algo. Quería gritarles que se detuvieran y apenas si logro salir de donde estaban ocultos cuando una luz blanca resplandeció delante de sus ojos cegándolo por unos segundos.

—¡Te quedarás ciego dragón! —la voz de Gilman retumbó por toda la galería.

El caballero dorado apenas alcanzó a ver, cubriéndose la cara con el brazo, que ambos magos levantaban sus bastones al tiempo que estos emitían una poderosa luz blanca directo a la cara del dragón, el animal gritaba tratando de cubrirse y lanzando llamaradas al aire y sin dirección.

—¡Mis ojos! —gritaba Giafnar furioso por toda esa luz, aquel ataque entre los dos magos no se lo esperaba y no podía ver de donde lo estaban atacando ya que la luz comenzaba a quemarle los ojos.

—¡Te quedarás ciego dragón! —la voz de Gisburn se oía por el flanco izquierdo.

Kardia trató de acercarse lo más que podía, a pesar de la luz brillante, ya que él atacaría apenas los magos consiguieran arrancarle una escama al animal, solo había una oportunidad y era vital tener bien puestos los cinco sentidos así como estar atento al siguiente ataque de los magos.

—¡Ahora Gilman!Go for

Sin dejar de proyectar esa fuerte luz, los magos se abalanzaron al dragón apuntando al mismo sitio; uno llegaría por la izquierda y el otro por el frente tratando de esquivar el fuego y los movimientos bruscos que este hacia puesto que no dejaba de lanzar sus garras y fuego para todas partes. Ambos vieron el mismo punto en el centro de la garganta, aquel punto donde sin planearlo apuntaron sus armas sin titubear, sin detenerse y dispuestos a perder la vida incluso. Corrieron tan rápido como les dio las piernas empuñando sus armas. A Kardia le pareció como si ambos hubieran volado, en el sentido literal, aunque no estaba seguro de esto.

Solo alcanzó a ver como en medio de la luz una escama del dragón salía volando por los aires al grito de dolor de Giafnar así como ambos magos, con sus bastones y espadas, eran proyectados hacía los montículos de oro. La luz se apagó por un momento y fue justo en ese instante en que Kardia se abalanzo sobre el dragón, en el punto en que este seguía medio ciego por la luz y con el dolor por perder su escama. No tendría piedad.

—¡Aguja escarlata katakeo! —tan rapído como un rayo, fue directo al punto donde faltaba la escama, justo al centro de la garganta saltando tan alto como su cosmo se lo permitiera.

—¡Maldito caballero, me las pagaras!

—No, tu me las pagaras —lo asestó tan duro como pudo elevando su cosmos al máximo emitiendo una brillante luz dorada que, además, le terminó de quemar los ojos al dragón quien trataba de cubrirse la cara aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

La sangre de este brotaba como una fuente, impidiéndole lanzar otra llamarada ardiente o si quiera poderse incorporar. Gilman no pudo ver al caballero pero, en el momento en que estaba tratando de ponerse de pie observó toda esa sangre y supo que habían ganado, que Kardia lo estaba acabando en cuestión de segundos y sonrió triunfante.

—¡Vamos joven amigo! —el mago logró incorporarse justo en el momento en que el caballero dorado cortaba la cabeza del dragón, el cuerpo del animal cayó pesadamente sobre el montón de oro más cercano haciendo un gran estruendo que retumbo por toda la galería y manchando todo de sangre mientras su cabeza caía varios metros más allá.

Kardia aterrizo justo frente al animal caído respirando con excitación, su corazón ardía como nunca así como su cuerpo y su armadura; el desarrollo de la batalla fue de lo más rapido pero culminó con la victoria de los tres. Ahora necesitaba calmarse ya que el ardor que sentía acabaría con él.

—Felicidades por la victoria, ver pelear a un caballero como tu no es algo que se aprecie todos los días.

—Si, en eso tienes razón y hubiera podido ser mucho más pero se trataba solo de un animal al final del día —respondió con orgullo— ¿Por cierto, dónde está el otro mago? —se dijo mirando a ambos lados por un momento.

—¡Gisburn! —lo llamaron los dos aun llenos de emoción por la reciente batalla.

No hubo respuesta, pasados unos segundos volvieron a llamar y nada. Ambos rodearon el cuerpo caído del dragón ya que, quizás, Gisburn se habría desmayado al ser proyectado por el animal hacia el tesoro. Ambos caminaron un poco y sobre un montículo más allá de una alta columna, Kardia encontró la espada del mago completamente cubierta de sangre y con la hoja rota opacando su brillo plateado; esta vez su corazón latió de terror al ver aquello impidiendo que su temperatura bajara. La sujeto mirándola con horror.

—¡Kardia!

Se apresuró y entre él y Gilman lo encontraron. Sobre aquel montículo de oro estaba el cuerpo moribundo de Gisburn, quien apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos ya que se estaba desangrando. El dragón logró alcanzarlo haciéndole una herida mortal y su sangre cubría ya gran parte de las monedas y el oro. No sabían bien donde tenia las heridas así que, sin perder tiempo, Kardia lo cargó entregándola Gilman la espada y ambos corrieron fuera de la galería sin perder más tiempo, debían salir de la ciudad y llegar a la carreta mágica cuanto antes.

—No puedes morirte viejo mago, ¿te quedo claro? —el caballero le hablaba mientras corrían hacia la ciudad pero Gisburn no respondió. El caballero daba saltos a fin de dejar los escombros, las piedras y la ciudad atrás lo antes posible— ¡No te dejaremos morirte luego de esta batalla, tienes que regresar al bosque con vida y le darás un nombre a tu espada como dijiste! —de nuevo no hubo respuesta mientras los dos corrían tan rápido como les daban las piernas— ¿Entendiste?

Estaba amaneciendo cuando salieron de la montaña, habían pasado toda la noche peleando sin siquiera sentir el paso del tiempo creyendo que la batalla había sido breve pero lo cierto es que llegaron a la torre Malakin al caer la tarde el día anterior.

—¡Ya casi llegamos! —Gilman uso su magia para quitar todos los obstáculos del camino y finalmente llegaron al camino en la montaña dejando pasar al caballero primero, estaba seguro de que habían recorrido el camino de regreso en cuestión de segundos— ¡Ponlo rápido en la carreta!

Kardia dejo al mago con cuidado y se subió con él en la parte de atrás. Estaba seguro de que su temperatura estaría mucho más elevada ya que sentía su armadura tan caliente que le quemaba la piel pero, estaba verdaderamente preocupado por Gisburn quien se veía mucho más pálido que cuando lo encontraron y su respiración era cada vez más débil así como su sangre estaba manchando más y más sus ropas. En medio de la tela rota se veía la cota de malla que el mago llevaba debajo, increíble que a pesar de esa protección el dragón la hubiera quebrado puesto que también estaba rota, el tejido de metal estaba abierto desde el cuello hasta abajo.

—Lo llevaremos a mi cabaña, ahí tengo lo necesario para ayudarlo. Espero logremos llegar a tiempo.

Prácticamente la carreta empezó a volar apenas la abordaron sin hacer el recorrido como lo fue a su llegada. Esta vez no sintieron el viaje de regreso, la carreta volaba tan rápido como el mago podía guiarla dejando la isla en cuestión de minutos pero el ver mar y mar debajo de ellos hacia el viaje interminable.

—Maldita sea, que lejos está la costa —pensaba desesperado el caballero dorado—. No te mueras… de verdad, no te mueras. ¡¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?!

—La costa está justo frente a nosotros, ya no estamos lejos —el sol de la mañana estaba levantando iluminándoles el camino pero eso nada les importaba, los minutos eran valiosos.

—Al fin… —de nuevo miró al mago quien, de pronto, comenzó a convulsionarse, Kardia trató de sujetarlo y sintió que el mago se ponía frio como el hielo— No, por favor resiste. Estamos por llegar, solo resiste un poco —nuevamente miro y la costa se veía al frente.

Solo faltaba cruzar el bosque.

La mañana estaba resplandeciente cuando llegaron al bosque cuando el sol apenas si se veía apenas dejaron atrás la montaña y Caran Llyfir, Kardia esperaba ver la cabaña del mago en cualquier momento. Jamás se había sentido tan desesperado en su vida.

—¿Quién es la persona que esta fuera de mi cabaña?

—¿Persona? —el caballero miro al frente y, para su buena fortuna, Degel hacia señales —¡Que oportuno, es un colega que nos ayudará!

Apenas la carreta toco tierra Degel se acercó observando los rostros de ambos hombres y que llevaban a un herido; dejo de lado todo lo que tenia que decirle a Kardia ya que era momento de ayudarles y no de reclamar. Se les acercó con pasos rápidos tratando de entender la situación.

—Kardia… ¿estás…? —al observar a su amigo este se veía fatal ya que tenia el rostro encendido por la fiebre y se le notaba débil como otras veces. Degel se conocía esos síntomas de memoria.

—Yo estaré bien. Por favor ayúdalos, por favor… —ya se sentía más que debilitado por la fiebre y estaba seguro de que su temperatura estaba demasiado alta pero él podría esperar, él estaría bien.

Se apartó de la carreta mirando como Degel y Gilman auxiliaban al mago caído. En ese momento el santo de Escorpión perdió el conocimiento.

.

Kardia despertó y se vio así mismo en la cama y sobre él el techo de la habitación en la cabaña del mago, entraba por la ventana una brillante y cálida luz, seguramente faltaría poco para el mediodía aunque no estaba seguro de cuanto había dormido pero se sentía bien y su temperatura era normal. Se levanto con prisas de la cama y salió de la habitación encontrándose con Degel, quien estaba leyendo sentado frente a la ventana sin llevar armadura sino su ropa regular.

—Al fin despertaste —dijo sin levantar la mirada—, dormiste casi día y medio.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto sorprendido el Escorpión dorado —Me estás engañando.

—No miento, dormiste por día y medio —Degel cerró el libro y se puso de pie acercándose a su colega—. Tu amigo tiene una colección fabulosa de textos exquisitos, necesitaría una vida entera para terminar de leer todo lo que tiene en su biblioteca.

— Desde que vi todos esos libros supuse que te encantarían, el viejo es un ratón de biblioteca tanto como tu —ya recobrado un poco más el sentido de la realidad su mente viajo al fatídico día— ¿Dónde… donde está el mago que llegó herido, que paso después de que perdí el conocimiento?

Dégel no dijo palabra y solo negó con la cabeza dejando su libro sobre la mesa más cercana, Kardia supo que significaba eso y sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho aunque no llego a llorar se sentía muy triste. Tomo asiento en la silla más cercana recargando la cabeza en su mano derecha.

—No llegamos a tiempo… debimos salir cuanto antes de la montaña. Debimos volar más rápido…

—No fue eso Kardia —comenzó a decir Degel con calma—. No habrían podido salvarlo de cualquier modo porque sus heridas eran muy grandes y profundas, es probable que durante el camino de regreso haya perdido el resto de su sangre. Él falleció minutos después de que lo bajamos de la carreta. Tu amigo el mago notificó a sus familiares ayer y mañana temprano le darán sepultura.

—Odio que pasen estas cosas —se lamentó—, es como si la misión hubiera fallado.

—Eso no es verdad joven amigo —Gilman apareció de la cocina y lo miro con condescendencia—, nosotros sabíamos que era demasiado arriesgado, sabíamos que podríamos perder la vida en esta empresa. Echare de menos al viejo Gisburn pero él se fue, como sus ancestros, en medio del campo de batalla; como escuchaste, él no quería morir en el bosque como un viejo mueble sino en medio de la acción.

—Creo que tienes razón aunque…

—No deberías lamentarte por nada, así son las batallas. Sabes bien que siempre hay bajas por mucho que uno se esfuerce en evitarlo.

—Eso lo sé.

—Hay algo más importante y es que tenemos que agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por la comunidad y me hubiera gustado que la gente del pueblo viniera a ofrecerte su agradecimiento por matar al dragón pero… no dejaran de ser un grupo de malagradecidos.

—No te preocupes por eso… debemos partir. El viaje a Grecia será largo. Muchas gracias por todo viejo, esta ha sido una experiencia única —respondió ya más reconfortado y con una sonrisa.

—Mañana honraremos la memoria del viejo Gisburn, ¿por qué no se quedan un día más y así podrás despedirte?

—Pues… —Kardia miró a Degel de reojo y este asintió con la cabeza— No me lo perdería por nada, iremos a despedirlo.

—Fabuloso, vamos a la cocina porque seguramente estarás muriendo de hambre luego de dormir tanto.

—Es cierto.

Tomo asiento nuevamente mirando a su colega quien lo miro con seriedad.

—Acepte que nos quedemos porque es una ocasión difícil pero apenas terminé la ceremonia nos iremos. Sage está molesto por tu prolongada ausencia.

—Imaginé que dirías algo así ni siquiera en un funeral puedes mostrarte amable.

—Tenemos asuntos que resolver Kardia no podemos pasar demasiado tiempo en otros lugares.

—Deberías meter tus narices en los libros del viejo, así te entretendrás un rato —se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la cocina, ahí había compañía más agradable.

Terminaron el día charlando alegremente sobre la vida en Grecia y el Santuario. Degel no quería admitir que el nuevo amigo de su colega tenia un aspecto muy regio, se notaba que era un hombre educado que había dedicado una vida al estudio de varias disciplinas contrario a Kardia quien era bastante ignorante y no mostraba pena alguna en demostrarlo. Para el santo de Acuario no eran ajenas las artes de la magia y alquimia aunque siempre había tomado con escepticismo esos temas, sin embargo gracias a ese pequeño viaje a Escocia se le habían abierto los ojos a nuevos mundos.

Llegando a Grecia tenia mucho más que investigar lo que lo emocionaba.

.

La mañana trajo la despedida de Gisburn a la que acudieron los dos caballeros así como Gilman y varios familiares del viejo mago caído en batalla; en realidad eran sus dos hijos con sus respectivas esposas e hijos. La pequeña ceremonia de despedida fue hecha en su cabaña; este fue colocado sobre una mesa decorada, su cuerpo cubierto por una capa que él solía usar de joven y la última espada que uso la pusieron sobre el cuerpo. Kardia noto que estaba pulida ya que se veía su brillo plateado pese a tener la hoja quebrada; el mago se veía tal cual un héroe caído en batalla. Gilman dijo unas palabras en su honor, los familiares lloraron un poco mencionando cosas como que su padre no quitaba el dedo del renglón cuando se trataba del dragón o temas como la guerra y que había expresado su deseo de morir en batalla años atrás.

El caballero dorado hubiera querido decir algo pero no era bueno para esos discursos así que mejor guardó silencio.

La ceremonia termino cuando los hijos del mago llevaron el cuerpo al cementerio del lugar ya que no podían enterrarlo junto con los grandes héroes lo harían cerca de su cabaña donde este paso los últimos años de su vida.

.

Los tres volvieron a la cabaña de Gilman donde se despedirían del mago ya que tenían que partir de regreso al Santuario, los caballeros llevaban sus cajas de pandora en la espalda. Ambos estrecharon la mano de Gilman antes de emprender el camino acompañados por la magnífica mañana.

—Te escribiré para saber como estás —dijo Kardia antes de partir despidiéndose con la mano en alto.

—Estaré esperando tus cartas. Buen viaje a ambos.

Tomaron el camino para salir del bosque y así regresar a Grecia usando el cosmos, esperaban estar llegando al Santuario al caer la tarde y solicitar audiencia con Sage.

—Te agradezco por venir sé que siempre estás muy ocupado.

—No podía dejarte solo, no te las arreglas muy bien por tu lado sin mi por lo que vi cuando descendieron de esa carreta voladora.

—Eso no es verdad. Por cierto… no te he dicho a que nos enfrentamos.

—Tu amigo el mago me dijo y, de no haber visto las heridas del otro hombre, no lo hubiera creído. No sé si me hubiera gustado enfrentarme a semejante animal, creo que esa misión fue mejor que la llevarás a cabo con los dos magos.

—Podríamos ir a la isla por su cabeza, estoy seguro de que aún está ahí. También podría mostrársela al Patriarca como prueba de que no estuve en este lugar perdiendo el tiempo.

—Estás loco, no iremos a ningún lado sino al Santuario. No te preocupes por las pruebas porque con mi testiminio será más que suficiente. ¡Andando que se hace tarde!

—Que molesto eres.

Como era de día nadie vio las dos estrellas fugaces que dejaban una estela dorada y que iban rumbo al sur.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

Gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
